


Darkness Shadows Light 2

by maddy_snape



Series: DSL [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddy_snape/pseuds/maddy_snape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Snape weather the worst type of betrayal and a son who is conflicted by the power he commands and the prophecies surrounding him. Plus, an old enemy returns to Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness Shadows Light 2

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Darkness shadows Light (obviously!).

Chapter One - Love Is Blind, But Marriage Is A Real Eye Opener

Hermione couldn’t help smiling to herself as she watched her daughter, Ashanti, chatter excitedly with her best friend on platform nine and three-quarters. Ashanti was fairly tall for her age with dark auburn hair that, unlike her mother’s, fell silkily straight to her shoulders. Her companion was shorter with dark, scruffy hair and sparkling emerald eyes. Hermione could almost believe she had gone back in time eighteen years and that it was Harry standing there rather than his son. Except for three significant differences: there was no scar marring his forehead, his vision was perfect so he had no need for glasses, and finally it looked like the poor boy had inherited his other father’s nose after all. Hermione’s only hope was that he might grow into it…

Hermione remembered how relieved she had been when it had become apparent that neither Harry nor Severus had any disinclination for her daughter because of her natural father and had seemed pleased that their son got on so well with her daughter. The children practically grew up together. Their closeness wasn’t a surprise. She could not help wondering what had happened to Ron. No one had ever heard from him after Voldemort's death and though she knew it was wrong of her, she was glad that he was not in Azkaban. She had a feeling that Harry felt the same way and also had a sneaking suspicion that it was due to him that the investigation into Ron Weasley had ended as quickly as it had.

‘What are you smiling at, love?’ softly asked a male voice, breaking into her thoughts. It belonged to the tall, dark-haired man standing next to her. Taking his hand, she replied equally softly.

‘I was just thinking how lucky we are that everything turned out so well.’

‘I think that every moment of every day,’ he replied solemnly, his light blue eyes gazing into her soft brown ones, both shining with the love they shared. It had been a rocky road for them, what with their feelings growing at the same rate as Hermione’s stomach. At first he had simply been there for her at Harry’s request, because Harry trying to juggle parenthood, marriage and his teacher’s certificate studies, had simply not had the time to be there himself.

What at first he had considered a rather onerous task quickly changed as they had grown closer and closer, but both had been too scared to admit their feelings because it seemed ‘inappropriate’ whilst she was carrying another man’s child. D-day had arrived though, when Hermione was eight months pregnant…

Sirius casually knocked on Hermione’s door before walking in, only to find her sitting on her bed, crying.

‘What’s the matter?’ he asked urgently, his mind immediately fearing for the baby.

‘I’m so fat and ugly!’ she burst out. ‘I hate being pregnant!’

‘But you’re beautiful,’ Sirius had protested, so relieved that nothing was wrong with the baby that it came out more passionately than he had intended.

Hermione looked at him, startled.

‘Do you really think so?’ she had asked doubtfully, though the hope in her eyes shone through.

‘Of course,’ Sirius drove on recklessly, sitting down on the bed next to her and bringing out his handkerchief to dry her eyes. ‘You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever known and soon you’re going to have a gorgeous baby as well.’ With every word he had found himself drawing closer until he suddenly realised he was caressing her cheek. He snatched his hand away, apologising.

‘I-I’m sorry,’ he stammered. ‘I got carried away.’

Hermione looked at his wonderingly, before blushing and looking away.

‘I like it when you get carried away,’ she admitted in a small voice, staring at the floor. Then she felt a hand on her chin tilting her face up so that she was looking straight at him and the look on his face had confirmed all she had hoped.

There had been many words of love that night and before morning had dawned, Sirius had asked Hermione to marry him and been tearfully accepted.

Of course, if they had thought anyone would be surprised, they were sorely mistaken. It turned out that everyone had thought they’d been an item for weeks!

They had married a week later and neither had ever had a moment of regret. Sirius was a loving husband and the perfect father to Ashanti – and as far as her daughter knew, he was her father.

Hermione’s smile faltered as, with a pang, she suddenly thought of her best friend and was reminded exactly why Matthew was here rather than already at Hogwarts with his parents. Harry and Severus had always had a tempestuous relationship as both had such fiery tempers. Recently, instead of the occasional flare ups followed by intense making-up, they had been in almost constant battle with each other, causing great distress to everyone around them, especially their son. In despair, she and Sirius had offered to take Matthew for the summer and insisted they go away alone somewhere and work things out. She dearly hoped it had worked, but there had been no information in the occasional owls they had received from Harry.

What did worry her was that they had missed the trip to Diagon Alley to pick up the school supplies. She would not have missed the look on her daughter’s face as she waved her destined wand for the world. They had simply sent an owl asking them to make sure Matthew was properly equipped. Matthew had hidden his disappointment well. However, Hermione knew he was hurt by his parents seemingly lack of interest in one of the most important events in his life so far.

She loved Matthew dearly; he was a sweet child who did not seem to have inherited either of his father's temperaments…or their powers. Hermione found it very strange that after all the furore and worry which had surrounded his conception that he seemed rather ordinary. If anything, her own daughter had shown more talent with magic so far. Matthew seemed to have little to no interest in testing his abilities.

The whistle of the Hogwarts Express made her jump as it pulled her out of her troubled thoughts. Pasting what she hoped was a realistic smile on her face, she turned to the two children.  
‘Well, I guess it’s time for you to get on the train,’ she said, pulling her daughter into a fierce hug.  
‘Bye mum,’ Ashanti said in a muffled voice. ‘You can let me go now.’ Reluctantly, Hermione released her daughter who was then swiftly drawn into the arms of her husband. Hermione turned to Matthew who looked nervous.  
‘Bye Aunt Hermione,’ he said. ‘Thanks for everything.’  
Hermione hugged him, worried at the tenseness she felt in his body.  
‘Don’t worry. I’m sure everything will be fine,’ she whispered into his ear, fervently hoping it was true.  
‘I hope so too,’ he replied in a subdued voice. Hermione’s heart went out to him. She knew how much he loved his parents and how much it hurt him to see them argue. Still, she thought, at least he would be in a dormitory with those his own age now and have plenty of distractions if Harry and Severus had not resolved their differences.  
***********  
The journey to Hogwarts was fairly uneventful. Matthew and Ashanti found a compartment of their own and spent the journey chatting happily, though carefully avoiding the subject of Matthew’s parents.  
Once at Hogwarts, they went with the rest of the first years and Hagrid to the boats. A few of the others looked quite scared at the size of the half-giant. To Matthew, Hagrid was like an uncle and he purposefully only sketched a wave at him. Matthew didn’t want to appear too forward in front of the others.  
Professor McGonagall greeted them at the steps and before Matthew was ready, they were in the great hall with hundreds of other chattering students. His heart leapt as he spotted his fathers at the top table, both smiling with pleasure. He managed a weak smile back, but the moment he had been half-dreading, half waiting for, was finally at hand. He was to be sorted.  
He watched with anticipation as Ashanti was called to sit on the stool. He knew she was confident that she would be a Gryffindor, as both her parents had been. Therefore when the hat called out ‘Slytherin!’ he was as shocked as she looked. Matthew glanced towards his parents and caught an uneasy look between them. It seemed that they were not too happy either. He couldn’t help but think this was a bit strange what with his Papa being Head of Slytherin. He assumed they were more worried about Uncle Sirius’ reaction.  
His mind was in turmoil. He had decided long ago that he wanted to be in Gryffindor with Ashanti. Though neither of his fathers had categorically stated it, he knew they wanted him anywhere but Slytherin. He wasn't stupid. He had grown up at Hogwarts and knew the dubious reputation the Slytherins had. He also knew Papa had done some bad things He wasn't sure what, but Uncle Sirius occasionally let things slip and by the sounds of it, it had been really, really bad.  
Matthew found this hard to imagine from the man who had brought him up. Although they could hardly be considered a normal family, he knew both his parents loved him and though his Papa was a bit strict sometimes and was always giving detentions, he had always seemed a good person to him.  
In the midst of these thoughts, he wasn't even aware of his name being called until he realised Professor McGonagall's eyes were on him. Blushing, he stumbled forward, avoiding looking at the staff table. In the background he could hear a buzz of whispers that hadn't been there for any of the other first years  
*But then none of them were famous before they were even born.* he couldn't help but think bitterly. His parents had done their best to protect him from the publicity. Unfortunately, every time he went out with them, they were all constantly stared at. Sometimes he wished he had been born into a normal family…  
'Ah what have we here?' the sorting hat said as it was placed on his head. 'A Potter and a Snape? Well, well, this is a bit of a conundrum. I sense you have courage and a strength of will which would make you a good Gryffindor, but I sense a hidden power within you…and ambition. Better be…SLYTHERIN!'  
Harry and Snape looked at each other, their faces carefully masked, as the glue that held their marriage together was declared a Slytherin. Snape tentatively reached for Harry's hand under the cover of the table. At the touch, Harry snatched his hand away, his face still expressionless. Snape could not suppress a sigh as he thought of all the things that had brought his marriage to the point where Harry couldn't even stand to touch him.  
He knew it was mainly his fault, but he had no idea how to fix it this time.

Chapter Two - Have No Fear Of Perfection - You'll Never Reach It

Snape gave his usual talk to his first year Slytherins, uncomfortably aware that whilst his son’s and his son’s best friend’s eyes were on him. Most of the others had their eyes on Matthew. This was one of the many reasons that he had not wished Matthew to grace his house. He just knew they were trying to figure out the best way to use him in his unusual position as their head of house’s only child. He decided to put a stop to that train of thought immediately.

‘I would like to make it clear that whilst I may be inclined to favour my own house which is only natural, each member of Slytherin is treated equally,’ he said in his silkily smooth voice. ‘There is no favouritism among us.’

He watched as Matthew flushed when he realised that this was not part of the normal greeting. He gave the rest of the students a hard look and saw his words had sunk in. He hoped he hadn’t just made life harder for Matthew.

Since tomorrow was a school day, the students slowly left the common room after Snape finished his greeting. Snape saw his son hanging back. He went over to him. ‘I assume you would like to see your dad before bed?’ he said softly. Matthew’s face lit up.

‘Yes please! I’ve missed him…I’ve missed both of you…this summer.’

‘Come on,’ he said. ‘But don’t think this will become a habit. You’ll be treated exactly the same as any other student here.’

Matthew smiled. He knew through the stern tones that his father didn’t really mean it. The one thing his parents always agreed on was their devoted affection for their son. Matthew’s smile faded a little as he thought how they had practically ignored each other throughout the feast. He knew that it wouldn’t be suitable to be openly affectionate in front of the students. However, it had seemed as if they couldn’t even be civil to each other.

He quickly followed Snape to the quarters they shared on the first floor. They had lived there as long as Matthew could remember. They also had chambers in the dungeons where his Papa had lived before they had moved in together. The dungeon chambers were used when one or the other was working on a potion that couldn’t be left through the night.

He was slightly taken aback when Snape knocked on the door rather than going straight in. He didn’t even want to think about what that meant! He entered into his familiar chambers and saw Harry, green eyes sparkling and holding out his arms. Matthew threw himself at his father and found himself in a tight embrace.

‘I’ve missed you, Dad,’ he said in a muffled voice, tears threatening.

‘I’ve missed you too, sweetheart,’ Harry replied, tears of his own threatening. After a long moment they finally separated.

‘You’re not upset that I’ve been sorted into Slytherin?’ Matthew asked tentatively.

‘Of course not!’ Harry replied, instantly reassuring his son. ‘There’s nothing wrong with Slytherin, most of them are very clever and…ambitious.’

‘I don’t think Uncle Sirius will see it that way.’ Matthew replied solemnly. ‘He’s going to be really upset when he hears about Ashanti.’

‘Yes, that was a bit of a shock to us all,’ admitted Harry with a faint, slightly worried, smile. ‘I’m sure Sirius will be fine about it…eventually. After all, he and your Papa used to fight all the time at school. Now, they get on fine.’ Harry firmly ignored the slight snort in the background. He bent down to whisper in his son’s ear. ‘I’ll let you into a little secret. I almost got sorted into Slytherin as well!’

Matthew gasped and stared at Harry in disbelief. To him, Harry had always been the quintessential Gryffindor: brave, noble and clever (and also stupidly unaware of their own mortality according to his Papa).

‘How did you get out of it?’

Harry looked a little embarrassed.

‘I begged the Sorting Hat not to put me in Slytherin,’ he admitted reluctantly.

‘Then how can you say you don’t mind me being in Slytherin when you didn’t want to be one yourself?’ asked Matthew, looking upset.

‘It wasn’t like that,’ Harry said quickly. ‘My reason was I’d met this boy, Draco Malfoy, who had just been sorted in to Slytherin. I really didn’t like him, so I didn’t want to be in the same House as him.’

‘Oh,’ said Matthew, slightly mollified. Then he asked curiously, ‘so what happened to him?’

‘Draco? Well his father’s in Azkaban now and most of his family’s fortune was seized by the Ministry. He wasn’t there the day we killed Voldemort and nothing was ever proved against him. I haven’t a clue where he is now.’ Harry looked to Snape.

‘He’s in New Zealand,’ Snape said. ‘Working for an import/export company.’

‘How do you know that?’ asked his son in surprise.

‘I like to keep track of my ex-students,’ he replied blithely. More truthfully he liked to know exactly what any potential enemies were up to – and planning. Draco Malfoy, however, seemed to be quite happy out of his father’s shadow. He appeared to be determined to prove himself not to be a Death Eater.

‘So, anyway, did you have fun with Aunt Hermione and Uncle Sirius this summer?’ Harry asked.

‘Yeah, we had a great time,’ Matthew replied. ‘Did you two have a nice holiday?’ He was just quick enough to catch the unsettled glance between his parents.

‘It was fine,’ Harry said quickly. With more feeling, he continued ‘I’ve nearly finished my new book!’

Matthew frowned. ‘I thought the idea of you two going away together was to forget about work.’

Harry froze, unable to think what to say and cursed himself for his thoughtless words. The last thing he needed Matthew to know was that they had not spent a single moment of the holidays together.

‘You know it’s impossible to keep your dad totally away from his writing,’ Snape said smoothly, eliciting a thankful look from Harry.

‘I guess so,’ replied Matthew uncertainly. He knew something was going on that they weren’t telling him about.

For a few minutes they talked about general things and Matthew finally started to feel he was home again.

‘You’d better be getting back to your dormitory,’ Snape said. ‘If you get caught by Filch, you’re on your own!’

Matthew nodded and laughed. He knew the castle like the back of his hand and also had established a firm friendship with Mrs Norris II (Sadly, Mrs Norris I had died of old age five years before). The chances of him getting caught were little to none.

‘I’ll do my best,’ he promised solemnly with a twinkle in his eye. Giving each father a goodbye hug and peck on the cheek, he headed back to the Slytherin rooms.

As soon as he shut the door a distinct change came to the quarters. The smiles faded from both faces and the coolness between them was tangible.

‘We’re going to have to tell him,’ Harry said, shaking his head. ‘He’s too smart. He’s going to work it out otherwise.’

‘So, is that it then?’ Snape asked roughly. ‘Have you decided this is the end for us?’

Harry looked at his husband helplessly. ‘I’m not saying that,’ he protested. ‘I don’t know what I want at the moment.’

‘You’re never going to forgive me,’ Snape said sombrely. ‘One mistake and that’s it.’

‘You slept with Remus!’ Harry said angrily.

‘I was drunk!’

‘Why were you drunk? I’ll tell you why! It’s because things have been falling apart for a long time. You’ve cut me off. Our bond has faded so much I can hardly ever tell what you’re feeling, let alone what you’re thinking!’

Snape listened to the same old argument he had heard time and time again – the tears, the recriminations, the pleading on both sides. It was at this point he would usually stalk out, but not tonight. Some things needed to be said. ‘If you weren’t so tied up in your damn books with its tours and personal appearances, maybe that would have helped,’ he retorted.

When Matthew had finally started muggle school, Harry had found himself with far too much spare time on his hands. He had suddenly had the urge to write about his school adventures. What started out as a something to pass the time had quickly become an obsession, especially when Hermione had discovered what he was up to and encouraged him to try and get his writing published. Within months, he had found himself famous for something that was totally his in both the magical and muggle world – and Harry liked it. The fame he had shied away from since he was eleven was now his for what he considered the right reasons. It didn’t involve any miraculous escapes from Voldemort that, to him, seemed to be more from dumb luck than any real ability on his part.

Harry knew what his husband was saying was partly true. However, it was not what he considered the whole root of their problems.

‘You could have tried talking to me instead of wrapping yourself up in those damn potions,’ Harry replied coldly.

‘I remember a time when you used to find potion making as fascinating as me,’ Snape said, his eyes dark with memories.

‘I did…I still do, but there is more to life.’ Harry said desperately.

‘Yes, there’s your incessant need to be in the spotlight,’ Snape sneered. ‘You know I actually believed you when you told me you hated all the fame.’

‘I did hate it. I didn’t believe I deserved it. Things are different now.’

‘Sweet, innocent Harry. Have you never thought that people buy your books because of who you are?’ Snape said derisively.

‘It crossed my mind,’ admitted Harry reluctantly. ‘But that isn’t true for the muggles. They have no idea who I am.’

‘What do muggle know? They think all you’ve written was very imaginative fiction.’

‘Why are you saying these things?’ Harry asked suddenly, his face pale. ‘Do you really believe them?’

Snape shook his head tiredly.

‘I don’t know what I believe any more,’ he said in a pained tone. ‘All I feel is this urge to hurt you like you’ve hurt me every time you flinch away from my touch.’

‘I can’t help it,’ Harry said, his expression sad. ‘It’s too soon.’

‘It was four months ago. It’s time we either move forward together…or end it for good.’

‘Is that an ultimatum?’ Harry asked, his eyes narrowing.

‘It’s the truth…we can’t carry on like this.’ Snape held out a hand as if to touch Harry, but reluctantly let it drop to his side.

‘And which option do you want?’

‘God, Harry,’ he said raggedly. ‘You know very well what I want.’

‘Tell me,’ Harry ordered.

Snape stared at him and tried to think of the words to convey his emotions.

‘I want it to be like it was at the beginning, when Matthew was little. God, we were so happy back then.'

'We can't go back in time,' Harry replied sorrowfully. 'Matthew grew up… hell I grew up.'

Snape viewed him through narrowed eyes, his expression growing cold.

'If you're trying to imply you were too young to get married…to have a child…you certainly didn't think so at the time.'

Harry threw up his hands in exasperation.

'That's not what I meant! I don't regret marrying you and I certainly don't regret having our son, but I was only eighteen. I meant at the time, I felt like an adult - that I was fully mature - but now I see that wasn't true. When I think of the way I treated Ron it makes me cringe at how immature I was. I should have realised what was happening…or at least handled it better.'

'What exactly are you trying to say?' Snape asked in bewilderment.

'That I'm not the same person I was at eighteen. If that's the person you want then I'm sorry, it's not possible. I grew up. I have two careers that I love. I admit they take up a lot of my time, but I'm not going to give up on either of them. If you're so enamoured of the past then go and find Remus,' he finished bitterly, the hurt palpable on his face.

'It's all about Harry as usual,' Snape said in a deadly quiet tone. 'What Harry wants, what Harry can afford to give. You're right, you have changed. Compromise doesn't appear to be in your vocabulary any more…or forgiveness. I find it mildly amusing that you have forgiven Weasley for his betrayal that nearly killed you, but it appears you will never forgive me for my one drunken mistake.'

'The two situations are totally different!' Harry replied angrily. 'What happened with Ron was almost completely my fault.'

'And this isn't? For god knows how long, I've felt there hasn't been a place for me in your life. Always waiting around for you to fit me in between your writing, your teaching and Matthew. Remus is…was…my friend. He had time for me, even though I spent most of the time talking about you!'

'Don't try and blame me for your mistakes,' Harry said through gritted teeth. 'I think it would be best if you went now.'

Snape looked at him for one long moment before sweeping out of the room without another word. Back to the dungeons where he had spent the last four months.

Sleep did not come easily for Harry that night as his mind endlessly went over all that had been said. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew his husband had been saying what he believed was the truth. Harry could see perhaps that some of it was true. He had become self-absorbed over the years. He punched his pillow in frustration. What did he do now? Did he want Severus back? Or did he want his freedom…?

Chapter Three – Cheer up! The Worst Is Yet To Come!

It was the third day into term and Harry had seen little of Matthew…or Severus.

Snape had taken the first Potions lesson for the new first years as usual. It was one of the few things he would not give up to Harry no matter how he begged him to. He believed that ‘terrifying the little brats the moment they walk through the door is the only way to make sure they have a healthy respect for Potions’. Never mind the fact that Harry had to then cope with the overspill of trembling hands causing more than the occasional spectacular accident!

When Harry had first started teaching, he had taken the first to third years (except for the initial lesson) whilst Snape took the fourth to seventh years. This had worked out fine at first…until Snape started getting the students who had never been taught by him. The fact that everyone survived with only minor burns was definitely a tribute to Snape’s speed at ‘foolish wand waving’ than anything else. The students - used to Harry’s gentle instructions, good temper and easy distraction onto the topic of his beloved son – were totally unprepared for the curt instructions and impatient temper of his husband.

So, it had been eventually agreed that they would take alternate Potion classes for all years from then on…and thankfully this seemed to work out very well. They were turning out more competent Potion brewers than ever before. Professor Dumbledore was very pleased with their partnership.

Harry closed his eyes and concentrated hard, seeking out his lover. He needed to speak to him about Matthew. He wanted to find out how Matthew was coping in Slytherin and also how he had acquitted himself in Potions the previous day. With relief, he found him almost immediately.

As Harry entered Snape’s workroom, he was confronted with the familiar sight of his husband bent over a cauldron. He sighed. It would be so easy just to go up to him and wrap his arms around him and just pretend that everything was okay…but it wasn’t.

‘Hi,’ he said instead.

Snape straightened up, rubbing his back. Harry was distressingly reminded that his husband was getting older even though he didn’t look much different than when he had first met him. Abruptly, Harry wondered what Severus saw when he looked at him. He knew he was no longer the scrawny child that had joined Hogwarts all those years ago. Good food all year round had seen to that. He no longer wore glasses due to a permanent spell five years previously that had corrected his vision. Even his hair was no longer the unruly mess it used to be. Really, the only two things that hadn’t changed were his startling green eyes and the scar on his forehead.

‘What’s the matter?’ Snape asked. Harry suddenly realised he had been staring for too long. Suddenly, he could feel the uncertainty in his husband’s mind…and something else…fear. A fear that Harry had come to tell him that this was it, it was over. Severus' conveyed emotions brought a moment of clarity to Harry. He realised that the love they shared, despite the many petty disagreements, was worth fighting for.

‘I actually came to talk about Matthew,’ Harry replied. ‘But now, I don’t feel like talking at all.’

In three steps, he was flush against his husband, who gasped in surprise, as he roughly pulled his head down to reach his lips with his own. The kiss was not gentle as Harry thrust his tongue into the other’s willing mouth, pressing his lips as hard as possible against the soft pliant ones. It felt familiar, like coming home, but also in some way different. There was an edge of neediness that had never been there before. Not even when Harry was pregnant and they had finally admitted their love for each other.

He felt Snape’s arms snake up around his neck and the hardness against his stomach that spoke of the desire his husband still had for him. His traitorous mind wondered if Severus had been like this with Remus. Harry tried to push the thought away, except now it was there and it didn’t want to go away.

Abruptly he felt two hands on his chest moving them apart and separating their lips.

‘Don’t think that,’ Snape said raggedly, his breathing fast and his hands coming up to clench Harry’s shoulders. His long, thin fingers digging in almost painfully. ‘This is all for you…only for you.’

‘I-I can’t help it,’ Harry whispered painfully. That night was still so clear in his mind. Sick of waiting for Snape to come back from yet another drinking binge with Remus, he had eventually gone to bed. Only to be woken up hours later and knowing instantly what his husband was doing. Even though their bond had faded considerably, he had still felt the drunken lust and the pleasure Snape was receiving from another.

What made it worse was Harry knew that his husband had allowed Remus inside his body. This seemed to make the betrayal all the more intense since he rarely let Harry top. He didn’t like losing that amount of control, even with Harry, his soul mate.

Harry had curled up into a tiny ball, sobbing and clutching his head with his hands, willing their connection to sever completely so he no longer had to feel this. Just knowing was more than he could bear. He had almost been relieved when he felt Snape climax and knew the ordeal was finally over. Except, of course, that had really just been the beginning of it.

He was jerked out of his thoughts by a swift shake of his shoulders.

‘Stop it,’ Snape said fiercely. ‘Stop thinking about it.’

‘I don’t want to keep on thinking about it. It’s just that I can’t seem to get past it.’ Harry admitted. ‘I really do want to get past it.’ Harry looked deep into his lover’s obsidian eyes. ‘I know now that I want us to stay together. I just need you to give me time. To go slowly.’

Snape slowly nodded his head at Harry’s anxious expression…at the unspoken question.

‘I can understand that,’ he replied softy. ‘I’m willing to let you have all the time you need as long as there’s hope for us.’ Snape moved his right hand from Harry’s shoulder, cupping his cheek gently. He pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. With that, he moved away to a safe distance. ‘So what about Matthew did you wish to speak about?’

For a moment Harry just stared at him for the abrupt change in subject. He relaxed when he realised that Snape was tangibly showing his willingness to give Harry the time requested.

‘I was just wondering how he was doing. How did he cope with his first Potions lesson? It must be strange teaching him, especially when we know he can do the first year’s material standing on his head.’

‘He was quiet, followed instructions perfectly and answered correctly any questions I asked him.’ Snape replied gravely.

‘Well, that makes him sound like your perfect student,’ Harry said teasingly.

‘However,’ Snape continued, giving Harry a dark look. ‘He didn’t volunteer a single answer and showed not the slightest bit of creativity. His potion was adequate, just not exceptional.’

‘Oh,’ Harry raised an eyebrow. They both knew Matthew was quite capable of exceptional at even the more difficult levels he would not face in his first year. ‘What do you think the problem is?’

‘I believe he is trying to keep a low profile. He doesn’t seem to wish to be anything other than ordinary. Very un-Slytherin. I have spoken to Filius and Minerva. They have both noticed the same.’

‘So, what do we do?’ Harry asked earnestly.

‘I think we should do nothing for the moment. It has only been three days. Hopefully, when he has settled in properly, he’ll return to the Matthew we know.’

‘I guess,’ Harry shrugged his shoulders. ‘I’ll see what he’s like today though. I just don’t like the thought of him hiding his talents so he can be one of the crowd.’

‘Yes, I can see you would find that hard to comprehend. You were always so keen to show off your talents.’

Harry looked up sharply, but there was no malice in his husband’s tone or face. With relief, he saw he was being teased.

‘Hey, still the youngest Seeker in a hundred years,’ Harry taunted back with a sly smile. ‘Speaking of flying, do you think we should get Matthew that new broom he wants for his birthday?’

‘First years aren’t allowed their own broom,’ Snape replied automatically.

‘I had my own broom,’ Harry reminded him.

‘Yes and don’t think I ever forgave Minerva for that,’ Snape replied dryly.

‘I just thought it might help bring Matthew out a bit.’

‘Perhaps you’re right,’ Snape agreed reluctantly. ‘We still have three weeks until then. I suggest we wait a while. As I said, things may settle down on their own.’

Harry nodded his agreement and Snape, satisfied, returned back to his potion which was dangerously on the verge of being ruined.

‘Can I help?’ Harry tentatively enquired. Snape looked back up in surprise. It had been a very long time since they had brewed anything together.

‘If you like,’ he managed to say. ‘It’s only a headache potion for Poppy. Nothing special.’

‘I’d like to help,’ came the firm reply. Harry swiftly moved over to the work table and started appraising the ingredients. As they worked harmoniously side by side, they soon found themselves in a technical discussion on the merits of fresh herbs versus the powdered, refined variety. For almost an hour, they completely forgot about their difficulties and simply became two people enjoying each other’s company. The spell was only broken when Harry looked at his watch with a muffled exclamation. He realised that he should be in his classroom setting up for his sixth years.

‘Thanks…for everything,’ he said, reluctant to leave what had become the most harmonious time he and Snape had spent together in a very long time. If he factored out the bedroom, it was even longer. He paused in the doorway. ‘I do love you, you know.’

Snape looked at him inscrutably for a second, before replying: ‘I know.’

As Harry left the room, he felt happier than he had in months.

*********

Later that day, Harry stared at his son in exasperation. He knew Matthew enjoyed potion making. He’d lost count of the number of tantrums the boy had thrown when he or Severus had refused to let him help because a certain potion was considered too dangerous or required their complete concentration. Now, Matthew just stood watching Ashanti do most of the work, simply handing her the ingredients she asked for.

Harry couldn’t understand the radical change that had come over his son in just three days. He seemed a mere shadow of himself. He had always been a fairly quiet child when outside the family circle. Now, however, he was so withdrawn he seemed barely there at all.

Ashanti seemed the complete antithesis of this. She was talking and laughing with a girl at the next table as she worked and appeared totally relaxed and happy. She seemed to have accepted that she was a Slytherin far more easily than Matthew had. He suddenly realised that he hadn’t heard from Sirius yet. That was a bit of a surprise. He’d imagined he’d have received an earful by now from his irate godfather.

At the end of the lesson, Harry asked Ashanti to stay behind. He smiled at Matthew as he went past, but either he did not see him or did not want to acknowledge him. Harry hoped it was the former.

Once the classroom was empty apart from him and his goddaughter, he spoke.

‘How did your father take the news of your sorting?’ he asked softly.

In reply, Ashanti rolled her eyes and her face took on an expression of amused frustration.

‘He was absolutely fuming according to mum, Uncle Harry,’ she said before clapping a hand over her mouth. ‘Sorry, I mean Professor Potter.’

Harry waved it away. ‘I don’t mind being called Uncle Harry when we’re alone, just not in front of other students.’

‘But Uncle Severus said I shouldn’t during term-time.’ She replied in surprise. ‘He said otherwise we might slip up and ‘undermine his authority’ as he put it!’

Harry couldn’t prevent a smile at the quote and replied mildly: ‘Well I don’t mind,’ and then conspiratorially. ‘Just don’t tell Severus!’

Ashanti laughed. It was very strange that she and Severus got on extremely well considering whom her natural and adopted fathers were. She was one of the few people who could withstand Snape’s patented glare and for that he respected her.

‘Well anyway, mum said that dad completely blames Uncle Severus for being a bad influence on me. As if that would be enough to get me sorted to Slytherin!’

Harry suppressed a groan. He guessed he could look forward to an interesting encounter the next time his husband and his godfather met. It was true that much of the enmity between them had dissipated over the years. Yet, there was still room for the occasional flare-up that had everyone running for cover.

‘How’s Matthew getting on?’ he asked, finally getting down to the real reason he had kept her behind. He watched as Ashanti’s expression grew a little sad and worried.

‘I’m not sure,’ she admitted. ‘Outside of class, he keeps to himself mainly. In class, he’s even quieter, if that’s possible.’

‘Has anyone been bothering him?’ Harry asked with concern.

‘On the first day everyone was being really friendly to him. Over-friendly really, if you get my meaning,’ she said, her brown eyes clearly showing her worry. ‘When Matt didn’t really respond, everyone pretty much left him alone.’

At Ashanti’s words, Harry became even more concerned. It sounded as if, for some reason, Matthew was determined not to interact with anyone.

Before Harry could worry any longer, his final class of the day started trouping in, demanding his full attention. Quickly, he resolved to leave it a few more days as Snape had advised and hope that things would sort themselves out…

Chapter Four - I Am Diagonally Parked In A Parallel Universe

Harry looked around the room anxiously, trying to see if he had forgotten anything.

'Balloons, presents, cards, cake…' he recited. As far as he could tell, everything was ready for Matthew's birthday party. He looked over at his husband. 'Is there anything we've forgotten?' he asked pleadingly.

Snape looked up from the book he was reading on the couch and smiled at Harry's worried face. 'I'm sure you've remembered everything,' he said soothingly.

'I just want it all to be perfect,' said Harry. 'I'm still worried about him and I want today to remind him how much we love him.'

Snape frowned at the reminder of their son's peculiar behaviour. He seemed to have finally settled in, but had yet to make any other real friends besides Ashanti. Another discrepancy of Matthew's behaviour was that all his classwork and homework was distinctly average. Snape expected better from his son because he knew he was capable of achieving more. They had tried talking to him. His responses were a dozen 'I'm fine's' and the occasional 'I'm doing my best', which they both knew was a lie.

'Matthew knows we love him,' Snape replied

'Does he?' asked Harry, staring at Snape. 'Sometimes, I think we got so wrapped up in our own problems that we've ended up taking him for granted. He's always seemed so well adjusted until now, that it makes me think maybe we've missed something. Then we dumped him on Hermione and Sirius for the entire summer. We didn't even go with him to buy his first wand! I'd say as being parents go, we've been pretty pathetic recently.'

Snape shook his head, even though he had to accept the fact what Harry was saying was true. 'One party won't make up for it,' he said eventually.

'It's a start,' Harry replied determinedly. 'From now on, Matthew comes first.'

'Even before us?' Snape asked, his face clouding. Over the past few weeks they had slowly begun to rebuild their relationship, though there had been no kissing in fear of a repeat response from their last kiss. They spent time together talking, working, going out to Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley. However, each night they went their separate ways. Snape went back to the dungeons and Harry to the rooms they used to share. Things were still so strained between them that they didn't even dare argue, afraid that a few heated words would spoil everything.

Harry looked stricken at the way his words had been interpreted. 'No! I didn't mean it like that. I meant that what happens between us shouldn't effect the time we spend with our son.'

'I understand,' Snape said, his face clearing. 'Nevertheless, you need to remember he is in school now. None of the other students have their parents here and I don't think Matthew would thank you if you started to mollycoddle him now. After all, he is a Slytherin.'

'I wished he wasn't,' Harry whispered, feeling ashamed for admitting it. 'I was always happy in Gryffindor…perhaps he would have been as well.'

'Perhaps. Or perhaps he would have been left with no friends, as his only one is in Slytherin as well.' Snape reminded Harry.

'I guess so.' This took his mind to another problem. 'Do you think Sirius will remember to keep off the derogatory Slytherin remarks in front of Ashanti?'

'I doubt it,' Snape replied with a snort. 'It's as much part of him as breathing. Luckily for him, Ashanti isn't the type to take any notice.'

'Yes, she really is a very well adjusted girl,' agreed Harry. 'I have no idea where she got it from. Hermione was a nightmare at her age!'

'And no one could ever accuse Ron Weasley of ever thinking anything through.' Snape said dryly.

Harry shot him a dirty look. 'I wish you wouldn't say things like that. One day, you might say it in front of the wrong people.'

'Harry, I'm perfectly capable of guarding my tongue. Believe me, I've had plenty of practice.'

'Still, it's best if we don’t talk about it even in private. Not until Hermione actually tells Ashanti about her real parentage.'

'She ought to have told her by now,' said Snape. 'She's old enough to accept it. Leaving it so long only gives more chances for her to find out the wrong way.'

Harry sighed. 'I know. I keep on saying so to them both. I think Sirius is a bit scared that she won't love him as much when she finds out he isn't her real father.'

'The man's an idiot!' declared Snape. 'Anyone can see the girl dotes on that mutt.'

'Maybe you should speak with him,' Harry suggested. 'He might listen to you as you're a lot more impartial than me.'

Snape looked thoughtful. 'You could be right.'

Any more conversation was cut off by a knock at the door.

'Ah, the first guest,' commented Harry, strolling over to open the door. 'They're a bit early…' He stopped dead as he saw who it was. 'Remus,' he acknowledged, his voice a little unsteady. He had not seen him since that day he and Snape had gone off for a 'friendly' drink. Harry had known he was coming today - had even been the one to invite him - and yet it was still a shock to see him.

'Harry…Severus,' Remus said, looking apprehensive. Behind him, Harry was vaguely aware that his husband had stood up and made his way over to them. Driven by the sudden urge to stake his claim, Harry wrapped a possessive arm around his waist.

'Remus,' Snape said levelly, refusing to show any surprise at Harry's sudden gesture. 'You're early.'

'I-I thought it might be for the best,' the werewolf said, his cheeks turning red. 'I knew this wouldn't be the easiest situation in the world. I thought it would be best if we didn't have to do this in front of Matthew…or anyone else. Also, if Harry couldn't stand me being here, you could tell me now and I'd go.'

Any anger that Harry had been feeling towards Remus quickly faded in the face of his obvious embarrassment and contrition. 'You're Matthew's godfather,' he said. 'You should be here.' That was as much as he could give at this stage.

'Thank you,' said Remus, looking relieved.

A stilted few minutes followed. Gradually, there seemed to be less tension in the air. When they had moved to sit down, Harry had let his arm drop, only to entwine his fingers with those of his husband. He found he desperately needed the contact whilst being in the same room with the man who his husband had cheated on him with.

When Harry reluctantly left the two of them alone whilst he went to the bathroom, Remus said, 'I'm glad the two of you have worked out your problems.'

'Things are far from alright between us,' said Snape coldly. He couldn't help it, but he did blame Remus for what had happened that night. No matter that his common sense told him it was just as much his fault. 'Harry's nervous and that's why he's acting so…affectionate. Don't think I'm going to salve your conscience by pretending everything's fine.'

Remus frowned. 'I thought Harry would be the problem today. I was obviously mistaken,' he said stiffly. 'If you want me to go, just say so.'

Snape shook his head in disgust. 'And how would that look? If Harry can cope with your being here, then I must do the same.'

'Is that all you can do? Cope?' Remus said quietly. 'We used to be friends.'

Any reply was cut off with Harry re-entering the room. Hr stopped dead at the atmosphere he could sense between them. His eyes narrowed in suspicion he would have given anything not to feel. Snape stood up and quickly walked over to him, wrapping his arms around him.

'Relax,' Snape murmured. 'Everything's fine.'

Harry instinctively nuzzled into his husband's neck and accepted the love that he felt surrounding him through their bond.

'I'm sorry,' Harry whispered. 'I can't help feeling…'

'I know,' reassured his lover. They broke apart and turned to face Remus, who looked distinctly uncomfortable.

'I think I should go…' he began to say. However, a knock at the door stopped him. It was Sirius and Hermione and their two younger children, Elliot and Seleny.

'Where's Matthew?' asked Hermione after the initial greetings. She sensed they had walked in on something by the way the three were looking uneasy. She made up her mind to speak to Harry later about it.

'He and Ashanti should be here any minute,' replied Harry, looking at his watch. 'Their last lesson should have just finished.'

On cue, there was the sound of laughter in the corridor and two small figures burst into the room. Both Harry and Snape were slightly taken aback to see a wide smile on their son's face.

'Hi everyone!' Matthew said happily, hugging his parents whilst Ashanti threw herself at her parents and siblings.

'Happy birthday, love,' said Harry. 'Have you had a nice day?'

'Great!' enthused the young wizard. 'Everyone's been really nice and Ashanti played this great trick on Flitwick…' he trailed off as he caught a dirty look from Ashanti. 'Oops, sorry,' he said apologetically.

'Didn't hear a thing,' declared Harry with a grin. Just seeing Matthew this happy was enough to make him forgive and forget anything at the moment.

Once the greetings were over and Matthew had been wished a happy birthday by those present, it was time to open the presents. He received a virtual treasure trove of books, clothes, sweets and jokes. Eventually, he came to the suspiciously broom-shaped package from his parents. Enthusiastically, he ripped off the wrapping paper.

'A Lightening Bolt 3000!' gasped Matthew in awe and delight as he stroked the broomstick reverently. 'Thank you so much.'

'Perhaps you could try out for the Quidditch team,' suggested Harry, trying to keep his tone as light and casual as possible. Instantly, Matthew's features tightened into a scowl that was pure Snape.

'If that's what this is about, then you can keep it,' he said shortly, snatching his hand away from the gift. For a moment, there was a shocked silence. Sirius and Hermione exchanged concerned glances.

'It was just a suggestion,' Snape said, breaking the silence, his voice dangerously low. 'And never use that tone of voice on your father again.'

Matthew looked slightly shame-faced, but still defiant. 'I just don't want to be forced into being something I'm not,' he mumbled.

'That's not what we're trying to do,' protested Harry. 'You're a good flyer and we thought it might be something you'd enjoy. We just want you to be happy…to be what you are. Not to hide yourself.'

Matthew frowned. 'I don't understand. I'm not hiding anything.'

Snape raised an eyebrow and gave his son a penetrating stare. 'We both know that's not true,' he said. 'However, I don't think this is the time or the place to discuss it.'

Matthew tried to outstare his father, but the dark eyes seemed to bore straight into his brain. He found himself looking away, aware that his cheeks must be red.

After that, Matthew was a little quieter, though he eventually regained his spirits a little. Ashanti was so thrilled to see her parents that she was loud enough for two.

After the presents came the traditional birthday cake with Matthew blowing out the candles. It was whilst they were eating that there was another unpleasant moment.

‘Of course we mustn’t forget it’s not only Matthew’s birthday today that we’re celebrating, but the anniversary of Voldemort’s death,’ Sirius said, looking proudly at his godson and his godson’s husband and their son. ‘Without you three who knows what the world would be like now.’

‘I didn’t do anything,’ protested Matthew heatedly. ‘I wasn’t even born!’

‘You were there,’ Harry replied softly, ignoring the forbidding look Snape was giving him. ‘Your father’s strength and mine would not have been enough to defeat Voldemort alone. We needed you. You were the deciding factor.’

Matthew shook his head violently, his whole body suddenly shaking. ‘I didn’t do anything,’ he repeated in a trembling voice. ‘I’m just ordinary…just ordinary.’

Even as he said the words, he knew it wasn’t true. It was always there, just under the surface. He could feel the power. Yet, he refused to use it. For as long as he could remember, he had been aware that there was a darkness over him, a shadow. It had all become clear a couple of years previously when he had overheard his parents arguing about him with his grandparents. They had mentioned a witch and a wizard of whom he had never heard. The next day, he had ‘borrowed’ his father’s invisibility cloak and gone to the restricted section of the library. There, he had learnt far more about his heritage than he ever wanted to know. He was the product of two wizards and therefore should have more power than any other witch or wizard alive. A good thing, he had at first thought. Then, as he had read further, he learnt at a tender age a valuable lesson: Power corrupts. He read of those who were born from two wizards with growing distress. He read of all the terrible things they had done with no one to stop them. It was at that moment that he had resolved never to use his the deep well of magic he knew was inside him. He locked it away, leaving only the surface. Enough to get him by. Enough to make him ordinary.

He was forced out of his reverie by the feel of strong arms around him. He looked up and was surprised to see it was his godfather.

‘You can be whatever you want,’ Remus said, his voice comforting. Yet Matthew frowned, he felt there was far more to those words than just face-value.

Gradually, the party got back to normal again. Sirius, though, was unusually quiet. He kept giving Matthew strange glances whenever he thought he wasn’t looking.

Hermione helped Harry carry the dirty plates into the kitchen. She stopped him before he could re-enter the living room. ‘Harry, what’s going on?’ she asked, her tone quiet. However, her face showing that she would not be fobbed off.

‘What do you mean?’ he asked, feigning ignorance.

‘Don’t give me that! When we arrived, you could practically cut the air with a knife. Remus has spent the entire afternoon looking like he would like to be anywhere else. You haven’t spoken a word to him and Severus just keeps on glaring at him! And don’t get me started on your son!’

Harry winced, cursing the fact that nothing escaped Hermione’s attention.

‘You’re right,’ he said slowly. ‘Things are a little tense with Remus, but I really don’t want to talk about it.’

Hermione’s face softened, seeing a haunted look on Harry’s face that she hadn’t seen since Voldemort’s death. ‘Sometimes, it helps to talk to someone not involved,’ she offered. ‘I take it Remus did something that upset you?’

Harry nodded. ‘Not just Remus,’ he replied, his voice trembling just like Matthew’s had earlier. ‘Remus and Severus.’

‘Remus and Severus?’ she asked puzzled. Then as she looked into Harry’s white face, her own face drained of colour. ‘Remus and Severus,’ she repeated, comprehension dawning. ‘You mean they…?’ Words failed her.

Harry nodded again. ‘Just before the summer holidays. That’s why I was so relieved you offered to take Matthew. It was all too much and I didn’t want him to find out…to be caught in the middle.’

‘So how are things between you and Severus now?’ Hermione asked tentatively. ‘Are you still together?’

Harry shrugged his shoulders. ‘We’re working things through,’ he answered eventually. ‘He isn’t living here at the moment, but we are spending time together. We still love each other despite everything.’

‘I’m so sorry, Harry. If there’s anything I can do, please don’t hesitate to ask. We could take Matthew for Christmas if it would help.’

‘No, thanks for the offer. As you’ve noticed, Matthew’s got problems of his own. At the moment, he needs us to be there, to know that we love him.’

Hermione nodded thoughtfully. ‘I really think you need to get him to talk about what’s bothering him. He’s always been a quiet child, but those outbursts today are worrying.’

‘I know,’ said Harry, looking sad and anxious. Impulsively, Hermione smothered him in a hug.

‘I’m sure you’ll work it all out,’ she whispered comfortingly in his ear. ‘You and Severus are too stubborn to just give up and Matthew is your son. Whatever’s troubling him is probably nothing in the big scheme of things and I’m sure he’ll talk to you when he’s ready.’

‘Thanks ‘Mione,’ Harry said gratefully. ‘Though I have one favour to ask you?’

‘What?’’

‘Please, don’t tell Sirius about Remus. I don’t think he’d understand. He and Severus get on so much better now and I don’t want to jeopardise that along with everything else.’

Hermione looked torn. ‘He’s my husband, Harry. I won’t lie to him.’

‘I’m not asking you to lie to him. All I’m asking is that you don’t tell him. If he does ask, tell him that I’ve asked you not to say anything.’

‘I’ll try,’ she promised. ‘I don’t like keeping secrets though and Sirius can be somewhat persistent.’

‘Just do your best.’

Hermione nodded and, by unspoken agreement they headed back to the main room.

‘You were gone a long time!’ said Sirius, a smile on his face. ‘For a moment, I thought you might have run away together!’

Everyone laughed and Harry said quickly. ‘We were just catching up. It has been a long time since we last saw each other.’

Sirius shrugged his shoulders and did not pursue the subject. Harry hoped he would not remember later.

Slowly, the party broke up. Hermione and Sirius left first with their two younger children. Remus swiftly followed, obviously not wanting to chance being left alone with Harry and Snape again. Lastly, Ashanti headed to the library with the excuse that she had some studying to do.

‘Did you enjoy your birthday?’ Harry asked his son, who was staring out the window at the darkening landscape.

‘It was good,’ replied Matthew absently, his mind obviously somewhere else.

‘Is there something the matter?’ Harry probed gently.

Matthew turned around to look at Harry. ‘Dad?’ he said tentatively.

‘Yes, love?’

‘Can I stay here tonight? In my own room?’ Matthew looked anxiously at his parents.

Harry saw his anxious expression and smiled. ‘I guess one night won’t hurt,’ he replied, looking towards Snape for confirmation. Snape frowned – not because he didn’t want his son there – but because it would be difficult for Matthew not to realise that Snape wasn’t living there as well.

‘I’m not sure that’s a good idea,’ he began to say, only to be interrupted by Harry.

‘It’s his birthday,’ Harry said firmly. ‘He should be here…with us.’

Snape wondered if he was reading more into the words than was there. Never the less, he found himself nodding his acquiescence and being rewarded by a hug from his son and a small, slightly mysterious, smile from Harry.

It did not take long before Matthew’s eyes were drooping in tiredness and he was ordered off to bed. Then, it was just Snape and Harry sitting at opposite ends of the couch. Snape looked uncertainly at Harry, not sure whether he should stay or go.

‘Hermione knows,’ Harry said.

‘Knows what?’ asked Snape, puzzled.

‘I had to tell her that you and Remus…slept together. She noticed the tension when she arrived. I also told her we weren’t living together. Hermione thought it might help to talk about it to someone who wasn’t immediately involved.’

Snape regarded Harry with his black, unreadable eyes. ‘Did it help?’ he asked quietly.

‘It did actually,’ Harry replied. ‘It made me see things more clearly.’

‘That’s good then,’ was all Snape said. He stood up. ‘I guess I should be going. It’s getting late.’

Harry stood up also. Hesitatingly, he stepped forward and laid his head on Snape’s shoulder with a sigh. For a moment, the older wizard tensed at the unexpected contact, before relaxing and slipping his arms around Harry’s waist.

‘I’ve missed this,’ Harry admitted in a low voice.

‘As have I,’ Snape replied, pulling Harry a little closer. Almost without thought, their lips found each other's. Harry tensed, expecting any moment for the memories of Remus to resurface. However, all he felt was contentment and love and he gradually relaxed. He opened his mouth to deepen the kiss, letting the feeling of lust overtake him. Pressing his body hard against his partner's, knowing that his hardness would be mirrored. Panting, they broke apart for air.

‘What do you want, Harry?’ asked Snape urgently.

‘I want you,’ Harry replied, his green eyes darkened with desire. ‘I need you.’

Snape pulled him in for another heated kiss before taking his hand and leading him to the bedroom they used to share.

Neither of them had noticed that Matthew’s door was slightly ajar. Nor did they see the small white face peering through it or the shocked expression on his face…

Chapter Five - The Problem With Reality Is The Lack Of Background Music  
Once the bedroom door was shut, Harry and Snape just stared at each other for a moment, a couple of feet apart. The large bed suddenly dominated the room. Harry felt as nervous as he had the first time they had made love all those years ago when his burgeoning feelings had spiralled out of control.

This was different though. He sensed through their bond that Snape was as nervous as he was and was unwilling to push for control for fear that it might scare Harry away. Harry made a decision.

'Come here,' he said quietly, reaching out a hand. Hesitantly, Snape stepped forward and took it. Harry drew him in for another soul searing kiss. He began to undo the buttons and clasps of his lover's robe. He was relieved when Snape started to reciprocate. It took longer than normal for them to remove each other's clothes, neither wishing to rush the experience. The lack of speed heightened the experience.

Eventually, they lay down naked together on the bed. They lay on their sides facing each other, holding on so tightly that there were bound to be bruises in the morning. Gently, kisses were bestowed on lips, necks and shoulders; fingers tracing paths over heated skin as they started to relearn what they should not have forgotten.

Soon, they were both gasping with desire and need. Snape's hand wandered to the nightstand where they had always kept the lubricant that they preferred to spells. However, as he drew it out, Harry caught his hand, taking the bottle from him.

'I need…' the younger wizard began, his green eyes flashing at Snape almost pleadingly. Snape hesitated, before nodding and laying on his back, realising what Harry needed to do to exorcise the ghost that was Remus Lupin.

Snape could not prevent a gasp as his lover circled his entrance before pressing a finger gently inside. He tried to relax. It was difficult when all he had ever wanted was right there in the green-eyed beauty above him.

Gradually, he let the intimate touch overwhelm his senses as he was carefully stretched and prepared. Stopping him thinking, remembering… Truthfully he remembered little of his encounter with Remus, just the soul-sickening realisation when he woke up of another body beside him that was certainly not Harry's. Then, Harry was right there pressing into him, causing a faint burning sensation, and murmuring words of love that were barely discernible above the moans. Moans that Snape suddenly realised were issuing from his own lips.

Swiftly, the burning sensation was overtaken by pleasure as Harry found his sweet spot and began to thrust slowly, but rhythmically against it. Snape found it impossible to be passive any longer. He so wrapped his legs around Harry's waist, forcing him even deeper inside him. Harry's eyes were now dark with passion, almost as black as Snape's own. He moved his arm to touch his own, demanding erection and relieve some of his need. Harry grabbed both his hands with his own and pressed them down onto the bed beside his body.

'I want to make you come just like this,' Harry whispered, his face flushed with desire. 'Just from the feel of me inside you.'

Snape closed his eyes involuntarily as the words caused a wave of lust to overtake him. Harry had never been this dominant before in their relationship. Always letting Snape take the lead, even when the older wizard was supposed to be submitting. What surprised him most was how much he was enjoying this turn of events. It was almost like it was the first time with a new person, since Harry had changed so much in his demeanour.

For a few minutes, there was just the agonisingly slow pace that kept them both right on the edge. Then, Harry's thrusts started to become faster and more erratic. His breath coming in heavy pants as he neared his climax.

‘Severus,’ he gasped. ‘I can’t…’ He thrust twice more before flooding his lover with his seed. Snape gasped and came as well at the feel of his husband’s climax. Harry slowly pulled out and slid to the side, sleepily reaching for his wand and cleaning them both. ‘Was that okay?’ asked Harry, suddenly filled with uncertainty at Snape’s quietness.

‘That was perfect,’ Snape reassured, pulling Harry towards him and wrapping his arms around him. Harry snuggled happily against his lover. He fell asleep having found true peace for the first time in months.

*******

Matthew stood frozen in shock as the door to his parents was firmly shut. A hundred thoughts whirled around his head. They had lied to him, kept things from him and his Papa had betrayed both of them…with his own godfather! Even through all the arguments, he had never doubted that his parents loved each other. Yet, the thing that hurt him the most though, was the fact they had kept this all from him. Weren’t they supposed to be a family? Weren’t they supposed to share everything? Bad as well as good? He had always trusted his parents implicitly, believing that they always had his best interests at heart. Now, he found himself doubting everything about them.

Something froze inside of him. The darkness that he had always been aware of inside of him suddenly didn't seem so bad…

Absentmindedly, Matthew gathered up his presents and cards with a wave of his wand which betrayed more skill than he had ever shown in class. He knew he would find no peace here tonight and preferred to return to the dormitory. At least he didn’t trust any of them enough for them to be able to hurt him like his parents had.

Tonight he was numb. Tomorrow he would learn how to hate.

*******

Harry woke up feeling more happy and content than he had in a very long time. Not just because of the warm body beside him, but because he believed that after the previous night, their relationship was finally on an equal footing. There was nothing about the previous night that he regretted. To demonstrate this, he moved closer to his lover, wrapping an arm around his waist and resting his chin on his shoulder. Snape's eyes fluttered open. For a moment he looked confused. His face relaxed as he remembered where he was. He turned his head to face Harry.

'Good morning,' he said softly before claiming the other's lips in a soft kiss.

'Definitely a good morning,' Harry agreed with a cheeky grin. 'I just wish it wasn't a work day and that we could stay here instead.'

'I'm not sure our son would appreciate that,' Snape replied dryly.

Harry looked surprised and a little bit guilty. 'I forgot he was here,' he said, which made him feel awful after all he had said yesterday about putting Matthew first. Resolutely, he made a promise to himself that he would not let the renewal of his relationship with his lover come between him and their son.

'You had other things on your mind,' Snape said simply. 'However, I do think it's about time we woke him up so he'll have time to get back to the dormitory to change clothes before breakfast.'

Harry nodded in agreement. 'Though he's not the only one,' he reminded his husband as he got out of bed and headed towards the wardrobe. 'None of yours are here either.'

Snape frowned at the reminder as he picked up his clothes that were lying haphazardly on the floor and frowned even more as he began to dress in them and finding them decidedly creased. Using a spell, he got the worst of the creases out.

'I guess we were a bit rushed last night,' said Harry not at all apologetically, quickly dressing himself.

'And what exactly does last night mean?' Snape asked, the uncertainty clear in his voice as he asked the question. It had been plaguing him most of last night and since he had woken up this morning. 'We didn't exactly talk much about it last night and I know we agreed to take things slowly. I don't want to push you…'

'But you want to know if this means you can move back in,' Harry finished for him looking at Snape seriously. He tilted his head and stared at him as if he was giving it some deep thought, making Snape feel even more nervous. Suddenly, he gave a smile that lit up his face. 'Of course I want you to move back in!' He couldn't help but laugh at the look of relief on his lover's face.

Snape didn't know whether to laugh or strangle the younger man in front of him for teasing him at such a time. In the end, he decided to just hug him tightly and kiss him hard enough to shut him up.

'Why don't you go and wake up our son,' he suggested when they eventually parted for breath.

Harry tiptoed into Matthew's room, stopping abruptly when he saw the bed empty and apparently unslept in. Panicking, he called for his husband.

'What's the matter?' Snape enquired, coming up behind him. Then he spotted the empty room and frowned. 'Ah…'

'Is that all you can say?' demanded Harry, looking upset. 'Our son is missing!'

'He probably went back to his dormitory early,' Snape said reasonably.

Harry gestured to the empty bed. 'And when was the last time Matthew made his bed? It's obvious he didn't spend the night here.'

'He must have changed his mind and gone back to the dormitory last night. Don't worry, we'll see him at breakfast.' He put a comforting arm around his lover's waist. Harry sighed and leaned back against the solid warmth of Snape's chest.

'You're probably right,' he conceded. 'I don't like it though. He *begged* to stay last night. What could have changed his mind so suddenly?'

'He's twelve years old,' Snape replied. 'Who knows what goes on in his mind!'

'I hate to think,' Harry said solemnly. 'When I was twelve, I nearly had myself convinced that I was the Heir of Slytherin!'

'Well, thankfully you weren't,' Snape said. 'Not that I believed for a second you were.'

Harry turned around to face him. 'Really?' he asked curiously. 'Why?'

'Because even back then, I knew you were far too much of a Gryffindor to ever hurt innocent people like that.'

Harry smiled. 'Thanks, it's nice to know that even when you loathed me you still believed in me.'

'Always,' Snape replied softly. Then, mentally shaking himself, he demanded. 'How am I supposed to terrify all the students when you've put me in such a good mood.'

'I'm sure you'll manage!' Harry laughed. He grabbed his lover's hand. 'Come on, let's go to breakfast. I want to make sure Matthew's okay.'

They left the chambers hand in hand, only letting go when they got closer enough to the Main Hall where they might be seen by students.

Neither had any regrets. However, little did they know that the events of the previous night had set things in motion that would have more than one consequence. None of which they were prepared for…

 

Chapter Six - The Law Of Heredity Is That All Undesirable Traits Come From The Other Parent

Christmas was fast approaching. After Matthew’s birthday, the weeks had seemed to speed by.

Snape watched his son through narrowed eyes as they dined in the Great Hall. Matthew was the centre of attention at the Slytherin table. He appeared to be enthusiastically talking about something that was obviously of high interest. He was sitting between Cronus and Bane; two first years who Matthew seemed to have grown very close to, very quickly.

Snape knew very well the reason why the pair were interested in befriending his son.

Since his birthday, a dramatic change had taken place in Matthew. No longer did he sit in class pretending he didn't know something or couldn't perform certain magic. In fact, he was even surprising his parents, who had believed they *knew* the extent of his magical abilities. Unfortunately, along with this revelation had come an unbearably smug attitude. He and Harry had talked it over and had decided that they would leave him alone for the moment. Harry believed that it was just a 'phase'. Somehow, Snape didn't hold out the same hope.

Ashanti was sitting further down the table with the girls from her dormitory talking quietly. Occasionally, she would throw Matthew disgusted looks as he continued to talk loudly. Their friendship had cooled greatly since Cronus and Bane had come on the scene. Matthew had also usurped her place as top of the class in most of their lessons.

//Cronus and Bane// Snape thought with disgust. Both were Slytherin. One eerily like Draco in appearance and in manner. The other was an even thicker version of Crabbe and Goyle. They had only sought Matthew out once they realised how powerful he really was. Snape didn't know what Matthew saw in them, and shuddered at the thought.

What confused them both even more was Matthew's treatment of them. To Harry, he was at best subdued and at worst ignored him. To Snape however, most of the time he acted as if he was the lowest form of life. He never said anything directly that Snape could call him out on.

Suddenly, Snape was dragged from his brooding by a hand on his thigh. He looked away from the Slytherin table and into the glittering green eyes of his beloved. Since the night of Matthew’s birthday, things had been good between them…more than good. They seemed to have finally found the equilibrium they had been so desperately striving for after all these years. The only issue that confused Snape was the fact that the bond had not resumed to its former level of intimacy. They could feel each other’s emotions if they concentrated. But, they could only real each other’s thoughts if the other *really* wanted them to be read. Snape mused that perhaps this was because of the balance they now had. After all, it wasn't really natural to be able to hear another's thoughts as easily as your own. Yet, it had been exactly what they had needed in the first couple of years of their relationship with the insecurities that had plagued both of them.

Matthew looked up and frowned as he saw his parents practically devouring each other with their eyes. They thought they were being discreet, but to him it was obvious. It all seemed so hypocritical. Papa had cheated on Dad with *his* godfather, and now they were acting as if nothing had happened! He was really not looking forward to Christmas and facing Remus with what he now knew.

He knew his parents weren't happy with his new friends and he was *glad*. He didn't want nor need their approval. He had always felt their disapproval when he was younger and did something that was beyond what he should be capable. They had desperately wanted him to be normal. The problem was, he wasn’t normal. He never would be. So now, instead of trying to hide this fact, he was going to exploit it. He was the most popular Slytherin in his year, if not the entire house, and it made him feel *good*. Something he had not experienced in a long time…if ever.

********

‘I’m going to go and see Poppy later,’ Snape said casually. Harry looked up sharply from the book he was reading, concern etched clearly on his face. He knew his husband well enough to know that there would have to be a very good reason for him to voluntarily go and see the medi-witch.

‘What’s the matter?’ Harry asked abruptly.

Snape fixed him with an unfathomable look. ‘I have been feeling a little under the weather for a few weeks now,’ he admitted uneasily. ‘I thought it would just go away by itself. However, it hasn’t.’

At this statement, Harry looked even more worried. ‘I’m coming with you,’ he replied.

‘There’s absolutely no need for that…’ Snape began, looking annoyed.

‘There’s every need,’ Harry interrupted. ‘If you go by yourself, you won’t give Poppy half the information she needs. Then, you certainly won’t let me know what she says afterwards!’

‘Fine,’ Snape conceded with a snort, yet knowing better than to dispute the truth in his husband’s words. After all, if he hadn’t wanted Harry there, he would never have mentioned it and simply gone by himself…

******

Snape looked at the medi-witch irritably. He had been poked, prodded, probed and was now thoroughly fed up. Madam Pomfrey had remained tight-lipped throughout the examination despite Harry’s frantic asking of questions and demanding of answers. Finally, it looked as if she was ready to deliver the verdict.

‘Well, Severus, there’s a very good reason why you’ve been feeling unwell recently. It would appear that you’re…pregnant.’ Madam Pomfrey looked at the stunned wizards and pursed her lips. She did not look very happy. ‘I’ve absolutely no idea why, if you wanted another baby, that you got pregnant this time Severus. After all, you’re nearly fifty, hardly a suitable age to be carrying a first child. It would have made far more sense for Harry to be made pregnant again. He’s been through it all already and knows what to expect.’

‘I hated being pregnant!’ Harry said passionately. ‘What with the first three months of feeling tired most of the time and my emotions all over the place. Then a couple of months of being fairly okay except for a ferocious sex drive…’ he smiled fondly at the memories of this favourite part of the pregnancy. ‘Yes that bit wasn’t too bad. However,’ he frowned. ‘Then I got too big to even want to move, swollen belly, swollen ankles, swollen feet and as for the birth... God, it was absolute hell! I never want to go through any of that again…’ he trailed off. He suddenly became aware that Snape was scowling at him. He smiled sheepishly. ‘Sorry, probably not quite what you needed to hear at this point.’

‘But probably the answer to my question,’ Pomfrey said briskly. ‘Obviously, you were so opposed to going through another pregnancy, that you subconsciously prevented it from happening. Now,’ she said, changing the subject. Do you have any idea when this baby was conceived?’

Harry and Snape looked at each other – they both knew when this baby had been conceived – suddenly the intensity of their coupling had a whole new meaning.

'I believe it's safe to assume it was the night of Matthew's birthday,' Snape said eventually, not looking particularly thrilled to having to give this level of information to the medi-witch.

'Hmm, yes, that would be about right,' she agreed easily. 'Which means the baby's due around the beginning of July - maybe earlier if we go by Matthew.'

'Those were rather extreme circumstances,' Harry reminded her with a wry smile. 'I doubt we'll be killing Voldemort *again*!'

'That is certainly not on my list of things to do in the next seven months,' Snape agreed sardonically.

'Though I don't suppose having a baby was up there either,' Harry couldn't help but point out. He also utterly failed to hide the grin the words brought to his face.

Ignoring Snape's thunderous look, Madam Pomfrey continued. 'However, because of your age and the fact this is a magical baby like Matthew, I think it will be prudent for you to give up teaching by Easter at the latest.'

Swiftly, Snape looked even more thunderous. ‘I will *not* sit around twiddling my thumbs whilst Harry had to overwork himself covering all my classes!’ he snapped. It was true that since the advent of two capable Potions masters, Dumbledore had taken shameless advantage by increasing the number of lessons that each year had. Plus, Snape and Harry had instigated revision classes in the evenings for those who were either behind in their studies or simply wanted to learn more.

‘That’s something you’ll have to work out with the Headmaster,’ she replied mildly. ‘I’m sure you would like to inform him of this…event as soon as possible.’

*********

Snape sat down on the couch in their living room. Harry sat beside him, curling his legs up under him and laying his head on his husband's shoulder. Tentatively, he placed a hand on the still flat stomach of his lover. Harry was actually feeling horribly protective of his lover. He wondered if Severus had felt the same way when he was pregnant with Matthew. Then, he remembered that the older wizard had *always* been protective of him, even when he hadn't liked him very much. His heart warmed when Snape put his own hand over Harry's.

'How do you *really* feel about this baby?' Harry asked tremulously. He had tried to read his lover’s feelings, but Snape had resolutely blocked him out. So, he didn’t have a clue how he felt over this unexpected development.

‘Surprised, shocked, a little apprehensive,’ Snape admitted looking more vulnerable than Harry was used to. ‘I may have offhandedly thought that we were happiest when Matthew was younger. However, I imagined it would take more than that to make me pregnant!’

‘Yes, I remember you saying something like that the night of the Welcoming feast,’ Harry reflected. ‘I just assumed it wasn’t possible. After all, Matthew is a bit of a miracle child. I never imagined we’d be able to have another.’ He grinned wickedly as a thought struck. ‘At least, now you’ll get to experience what I went through.’

‘Yes, yes, I think I got the gist of it during your tirade to Poppy,’ Snape retorted. ‘Also, don’t forget I was there for most of your pregnancy. My memory isn’t so bad that I can’t remember what happened twelve years ago.’

‘Yes, except you weren’t there for all of it…there were parts you missed. Parts that really only Ron was there for.’ Harry looked a little sad as Snape instantly bristled at the mention of Harry’s ex-best friend. One, because no matter what Harry said, he would never forgive the man and two, he didn’t like the reminder of how much he had missed through his own stupidity. 'Anyway,' Harry continued hurriedly. 'Watching someone else go through something is *no* substitute for experiencing it yourself!'

'I just think it couldn't have come at a worse time. We're both worried about Matthew. How exactly do you think he is going to react to the news that there is a new baby on the way?'

'I guess he might be a little jealous at first,' Harry replied slowly.

Snape gave him a look of disgust. 'A little jealous?! Matthew has been an only child for twelve years. Believe me, he's going to be extremely upset.'

'You never know, he might surprise us and be pleased,' Harry replied hopefully. 'He might actually like the idea of having a younger brother or sister.'

Snape shot him a disbelieving look. Nothing was ever that easy.

‘Well I suppose we’d better go and inform Albus. That is, if he somehow doesn't already know,’ Snape said grudgingly. ‘He’ll need time to find a replacement for me.’

*******

Albus Dumbledore surveyed the faces of the two wizards in front of him. When they had asked for a private meeting with him, he had certainly not imagined *this* was the reason. It had startled him and he began to wonder whether he wasn't getting too old for this job. However, he wasn't going to let that show to the younger wizards.

'I believe I know the perfect replacement for you,' the headmaster said calmly to Snape. Not a trace of surprise showed on his face. 'He owes me a few favours.'

'Who is "he"?' Harry asked curiously. Dumbledore merely smiled enigmatically.

'I think it would be best if I find out whether he is willing first,' he replied.

*******

Christmas came round all too soon. Snape, Harry and Matthew were to spend the lead up to Christmas and Christmas day with Snape's parents and Boxing Day at Hermione and Sirius' house in London. Snape and Harry had decided that they would tell Snape's parents about the new baby when they got there. Matthew, however, they would tell on Boxing Day with the rest of their extended family. Hoping that being surrounded by his family and friends, he would be convinced that this was a *good* thing.

It wasn't until late the first evening after they had arrived at the Snape's home that they were able to deliver the news.

'We have something to tell you,' Snape began gravely. Mrs Snape instantly looked worried. Snape senior eyed his son.

'I take it that it's not good news from the look on your face?'

‘Well, *we* think it's good news,' Harry jumped in. 'We haven’t told Matthew yet…but we’re having another baby.’ Then, amending nervously. ‘Well, actually, Severus is having the baby this time.’

Snape’s father looked at him in disbelief. He then turned and looked accusingly at his son. ‘I can’t believe you would let this happen again, especially not after what we said last time.’

‘Believe me, it certainly wasn’t planned. This was as big a shock to us as it is to you.’ Snape said stiffly.

Harry looked back and forth between his husband and his father-in-law, confusion evident on his face. ‘What exactly are you talking about?’ he demanded. ‘Said *what* last time? And what last time exactly are we talking about?’

‘Do you remember the first time we came here? Just after Matthew was born.’ Snape replied, his eyes shifting nervously to his husband.

‘Yes, of course!’ It was hardly a day he was likely to forget. The day Snape had finally reunited with his family after twenty years. Suddenly, he remembered that father and son had retreated to the father’s study at one point. Both had emerged looking a little thoughtful. ‘It’s what you said in the study isn’t it?’ asked Harry. ‘The conversation you wouldn't tell me about.’

Snape nodded his head and sighed. ‘Well I guess now would be as good a time as ever to tell you…’

 

Flashback

Once the door was shut, Snape senior turned a worried face to his son.

'You do know what he is I assume?' he said without preamble.

'Harry is my husband…' Snape began.

'You know I wasn't referring to Harry,' his father interrupted with a show of irritation. 'I meant Matthew.'

'Matthew is my son, your grandson,’ Snape replied levelly

'When I first heard that Harry Potter was pregnant, I was worried, even though it was supposed to be a Weasley child. Now, I know it has our blood and frankly, the thought terrifies me.' He looked at his son gravely. 'I'm afraid there are some things in our family history that we have kept from you. There had always been a darkness associated with our name and it is not totally unmerited. You see, my mother was a niece of Grindelwald himself. We share the same blood as him. Therefore, that child is destined to have more power than we have seen since Grindelwald.'

Snape, for once, was lost for words. 'Why did you keep something that important from me?' he demanded.

'We were ashamed of the connection,' his father replied. 'We have done our best to hide it all these years…and succeeded.'

'But I'm your *son*. I deserved to know,' he said angrily.

'We thought it was best not to tell you. You have always had an unhealthy interest in the Dark Arts and we thought it might encourage you. Though it seems you didn't need the encouragement. I know you made the right choice in the end, but it took a long time to get there. You lost a hell of a lot on the way.'

'I know my choices were not always the best,' Snape said gravely. 'Yet I believe that between Harry and me, we will be able to keep Matthew from harm.'

Snape's father shook his head and for a moment looked very old.

‘Son, I wish I could believe that. You’ve chosen a difficult path. I just hope you are capable of succeeding where I failed.’

'You didn't fail,' Snape protested. 'It was because of you that I realised what a mistake I had made. It's what made me turn away from Voldemort.'

‘Yet the fact still remains that you turned to him in the first place. Your mother and I should have been able to prevent that.’

‘I made my own choices. At the time, I thought they were right. Nothing could have persuaded me otherwise. It was only later that I realised how young and foolish I had been.’

Snape senior could not help but raise an eyebrow at this admittance from his son. The proud child he had brought up would never have admitted such a thing. 'So tell me, how did you defeat Voldemort?' Snape senior asked, sitting back and changing the subject to a slightly more comfortable one…or so he thought.

Succinctly, Snape went through the story, holding back none of the more delicate details. He felt his father deserved nothing but the unvarnished truth after all this time. When he had finished, his father just stared at his in astonishment.

'So, let me see if I have this straight,' he said. 'You and Harry Potter unknowingly bonded and it wasn't triggered until Voldemort tried to kill you. Then, my mother's necklace that you had given to Harry, was actually a magical focus that allowed him to combine his, yours and my grandson's magic to use the Killing curse?'

'That about sums it up,' Snape replied. 'Though, I hate to admit to such a thing, it was more luck than judgement that saved the day.'

'This alarms me even more,' Snape's father said sombrely. 'He has already killed. I'm not sure how that will affect him.'

'It worries me too,.' Snape admitted. 'Yet, Harry refuses to listen. He denies that there could be a problem.'

'Well, now only time will tell.'

End of Flashback

Harry looked at his husband, feeling betrayed. 'I can't believe you kept all that from me!' he exclaimed.

'You weren't prepared to listen,' Snape contradicted. 'You knew I was always concerned about how Matthew would handle the power he has. Not unfounded it would now appear.'

'You're both missing the point here,' Snape senior interrupted. 'You're about to bring another powerful wizard into the world.'

'Well, there's nothing we can do about it now,' Snape snapped. 'Unless you want me to kill myself!'

'Of course not!' Mrs Snape exclaimed, looking distressed. 'This is our grandchild and whatever you say,' she glared at her husband. 'I'm sure given enough love and understanding he or she won't turn out like Matthew.'

The room went deadly quiet. Mrs Snape saw the goodness in everyone. If she was admitting there was a problem with Matthew, then there *was* a problem.

'What do we do?' asked Harry helplessly, finally breaking the silence. 'He's our son and we love him. But, I feel him going off the rails and I don't have a clue how to stop it.'

The room fell silent once again. There was no simple solution and they all knew it.

Chapter Seven - Death Is An Acquired Trait

At the same time that Harry, Snape and his parents were having their difficult discussion, Hermione and Sirius were also contemplating a troublesome matter.

'She's old enough to be told the truth, Sirius,' Hermione said in exasperation. 'If we leave it much longer, there's always the chance that she'll find out the wrong way. There are plenty of people at Hogwarts who know that Ron is her biological father.'

'But I'm her real father,' Sirius said stubbornly. 'I've brought her up.'

'I'm not denying that!’ Hermione exclaimed ‘That's not the issue here. She has the *right* to know. It will hurt her a lot more if she hears about it from someone else.'

Sirius' pale eyes regarded his wife solemnly. He knew she was right. Yet, the thought that Ashanti might not love him anymore when she found out he wasn’t her natural father was tearing his heart in two. He couldn't help but remember the conversation he had had with Snape in the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley one lunchtime. Snape had ostensibly been up to collect some rare potion ingredients. Sirius knew better. Snape had practically ordered him to meet him. He could smell Harry all over it. Not surprisingly, the talk had quickly turned to Ashanti. Snape had made no bones about his belief that keeping things hidden tends to come back and kick you in the butt. He had urged Sirius to let Hermione tell their daughter the truth He stated that in his opinion, Ashanti was well rounded enough to accept it.

‘I guess you’re right,’ Sirius admitted at last to his wife. ‘We’ll tell her once Christmas is out of the way.’

Hermione hugged her husband with delight. ‘Thank you, I’m sure it’s the right thing to do.’

Sirius hugged her back. ‘I know,’ he said quietly. ‘I know.’

********

Christmas dinner was eaten where much wine had been imbibed by those old enough. Matthew, Ashanti and Ashanti's two siblings, Elliot and Seleny, were sitting on the floor in front of the fire, all still entranced with their presents. Even Matthew seemed to have put aside the attitude that had been worrying his parents and was acting like any normal twelve year old. Hermione and Sirius were curled up together on one sofa, watching the children with a faint smile. Harry and Snape were in a similar position on the other sofa, Harry's head resting lightly on his husband's shoulder. Remus sat in an armchair, enjoying being part of this extended family. There was a general feeling of relaxation and well being.

That was all about to be disrupted.

Snape cleared his throat. 'Harry and I have an announcement to make,' he began. The room instantly quietened and everyone looked at him expectantly. Harry's hand found his and squeezed it lightly for encouragement. 'There is going to be an addition to the family,' he continued.

'Are you getting a dog?' Elliot piped up excitedly, bringing up what *he* had really wanted for Christmas and which subsequently was the main thing on his mind.

Snape couldn't suppress a smile. 'No, not a dog,' he replied reprovingly. 'And you should know better than to interrupt your elders.'

'Sorry, Uncle Severus,' Elliot chirped, looking not the least bit repentant. Snape sighed. Neither of the two younger Black children had the healthy fear he relied on to control his classes. He dreaded to think what they would be like when they came to Hogwarts. Retirement had never looked so tempting… He quickly shook himself from these brooding thoughts as he realised everyone was still waiting for him to carry on.

'By an addition to the family, I mean a baby,' he clarified. There was a stunned silence. Eventually, Hermione spoke up.

'But that's wonderful news!' she said excitedly. Her eyes rested on Harry. 'I hope this time you'll give me a chance to be more involved. You never let me close enough to study your pregnancy properly last time.'

'I think that would be Severus' decision,' Harry said dryly, amused at Hermione’s enthusiasm he hadn't really seen since their schooldays.

Hermione looked puzzled. 'What do you mean?' she asked. Then, understanding dawned on her face. 'You mean…' her gaze turned to Snape and dropped to his stomach. Now that she was looking, she realised that the potions master was not as stick thin as usual. She blushed. 'Oh.' It certainly answered her and Sirius' long standing speculation on whether Harry was strictly a bottom in their relationship! 'Well, congratulations…I guess,' she finished weakly.

Snape inclined his head, hiding his amusement at Hermione's discomfort. Amusement that was quickly dispelled when he heard a snort of laughter from Sirius, who was obviously having a hard time controlling his mirth.

'Pregnant!' he chuckled. 'Oh, this is just too much! Way to go, Harry!'

Snape scowled at his old schoolmate. 'I do not consider this a laughing matter,' he said stiffly.

'No, of course not,' Sirius replied, trying and failing, to keep a straight face. 'Anyway, congratulations.'

'Yes, congratulations,' came Remus' soft voice. 'I couldn't be more pleased for you.' The sincerity in his voice was unmistakable to Snape and Harry. He was truly happy that the pair had got their relationship back on course.

'Aren't you pleased, Matthew?' Ashanti asked, turning to him. 'You're going to have a baby brother or sister!'

Everyone turned to look at Matthew. His face was white and his hands were clenched into fists.

‘No I am not pleased,’ he said coldly. ‘And that’s even if it’s my *full* brother or sister.’

The room went eerily quiet. Harry and Snape looked at each, horror and understanding on their faces. Hermione and Remus looked worried whilst the rest of the family just looked completely confused.

‘What do you mean?’ asked Sirius, finally breaking the silence.

‘I *mean* that on my birthday I found out that Papa and my own godfather had been having an affair.’ Matthew dropped the bombshell to a stunned audience. He looked directly at Snape. ‘I hate you,’ he said vehemently. ‘I bet that baby isn’t even dad’s!’ With that he rushed out of the room. They all heard the front door slam.

Harry immediately rushed to the door to chase after his son. He found himself held back by two sets of hands: Snape’s and Hermione’s.

‘I think he needs some space,’ Hermione said gravely. ‘I don’t think talking with him now will do any good. Give him time to cool down. He’s obviously been bottling that up for quite a while.’

Harry only had to look into his husband’s obsidian eyes to know he shared the same opinion. He nodded reluctantly. ‘If he’s not back in a couple of hours though, I’m going to get him.’

Snape nodded his agreement and then, seeing the desolateness in his lover’s eyes, he swiftly pulled him into an embrace.

‘Well, that’s just lovely isn’t it.’ An irate voice intruded into their moment. ‘I knew you were never good enough for my godson and this proves it!’

Harry and Snape slowly broke apart to stand side by side, fingers still entwined. Sirius was glaring at them furiously. Snape knew, without doubt, that he was going to be blamed *entirely* for this.

‘I think you should stop there, Sirius,’ Remus said firmly, coming up to stand beside his friend. ‘This has nothing to do with you.’

Sirius turned to stare at the werewolf. ‘It certainly has something to do with you though, doesn’t it?’ he said unpleasantly.

‘It has less to do with Remus than you’d think,’ Harry said quietly. ‘Severus and I had a lot of problems and what happened between them was just as much my fault as theirs.’

‘How can you say that?’ asked Sirius disbelievingly. ‘They *slept* together.’

A look of pain crossed Harry’s face, but he quickly composed himself. ‘I know that,’ he responded levelly. ‘It happened, it hurt, we even split up for a while. Yet, we got back together and we’ve never been happier. This new baby proves that.’

Sirius snorted. ‘That’s if it’s not like Matthew says and it’s actually yours.’

‘Sirius!’ exclaimed Hermione, hardly believing her usually easy-going husband would say such a thing.

‘I’m going to pretend you didn’t say that,’ Harry said stiffly. ‘Otherwise, I’m not sure I could forgive you.’

‘Really? It seems to me that your forgiveness is a gift easily given,’ Sirius said sarcastically.

‘You have no idea what you’re talking about,’ Snape interjected angrily. ‘It took *months* for Harry to forgive me. Sometimes, I’m amazed he ever did.’

‘Can you please leave it now,’ Hermione said to her husband, looking tired. This was all resolved a long time ago and really isn’t your problem.’

Sirius looked to his wife with suspicion wrought on his face. ‘Did you already know about this?’ he asked.

‘Yes,’ admitted Hermione uneasily. ‘But not until Matthew’s birthday.’

‘I asked her not to tell you,’ Harry said quickly. He didn’t want to cause any more arguments today.

‘And why not?’ demanded Sirius of Harry. ‘Didn’t I rate the courtesy of knowing what was going on in your life?’

‘Not when we knew you’d overreact like this,’ Harry replied defensively. ‘I had enough problems at the time without worrying about you trying to kill my husband!’

‘I’m overreacting like this because of the *way* I’ve had to find out! We’re supposed to be family,’ Sirius retorted. ‘Keeping secrets like this just makes it a hell of a lot worse when they do finally come out.’

‘Perhaps you ought to practice what you preach,’ Snape muttered darkly.

Sirius gave him a sharp look, suddenly becoming aware that all three of his children were in the room. They all looked rather stunned at the animosity that had been flying around the room in the past few minutes.

‘What does Uncle Severus mean?’ Ashanti asked her father, her eyes wide with curiosity. Sirius, for once, cursed the fact that she was as observant as her mother.

‘Nothing,’ he said giving her a look that was worthy of Snape himself. Ashanti, wisely, decided to keep quiet. However, she knew there was something going on and was determined to find out what it was.

With the reminder of his own secretiveness, Sirius calmed down considerably. He still wasn’t happy about the situation and didn’t think he would be able to forgive Snape and Remus in the near future. However, Harry was obviously happy enough now (well maybe not *now* exactly what with Matthew running off) and before the bombshell he had been thinking how well Harry and Snape seemed to be getting on. Still, he couldn’t wait to get Hermione alone, so he could hear the *full* story.

Now, they just had the long wait for Matthew to come back.

********

Matthew sat down on an old bench in the empty park. It was starting to get dark and he knew it wouldn’t be long before his parents found him. In fact, he was surprised that they hadn’t found him already.

‘You look upset.’

Matthew started at the voice. He looked up and saw a man looking at him with concern. He cursed himself for being so caught up in his own misery that he had not even heard the stranger approach. ‘I’m fine,’ he said quickly, hoping the man would get the message and leave him alone.

‘I know who you are,’ the man commented almost casually. ‘You look just like Harry did when he was your age.’

‘Do you know him?’ asked Matthew doubtfully. He didn’t like the way this conversation was going and tightened his grip on the wand he hadn’t even realised he was holding.

‘Yes, I knew him. Actually, I knew him quite well. You see, we were in the same year at Hogwarts.’

'Really?' asked Matthew his interest peeked. 'What house were you in?'

'I was in Gryffindor with him,' the man replied. 'In fact, I was his best friend.'

'Don't lie to me,' Matthew said angrily. 'Aunt Hermione was Dad's best friend in school.'

'Did he never mention anyone else?'

'Well, only Ron Weasley, but everyone knows he betrayed Dad and Papa and disappeared. Most reckoned he was killed off by the other Death Eaters that managed to escape.' Matthew replied nonchalantly.

'That's not quite what happened,' the man said with a thin smile. 'Otherwise, I wouldn't be sitting here right next to you.'

Matthew looked at the older wizard in horror and disbelief. He got ready to flee, but suddenly found a strong hand held tightly around the wrist his wand was in. 'You're Ron Weasley,' he said flatly. Part of him was scared. This was the man who had delivered his parents to Voldemort. This was the man his parents refused to talk about. Most of what he had learnt about the incident had come from other sources or overheard conversations that instantly stopped when they noticed he was listening avidly. Another part of him was intrigued. Why was the wizard revealing himself to him, Matthew?

Ron smiled almost sorrowfully at the son of his best friend who was looking at him with fear in his face. He would never hurt Harry’s son. He had risked a lot by revealing himself to the young wizard, but he had heard the rumours and had judged the time was right to approach him. It was now make or break. 'I am,' he said quietly.  
'You tried to kill my parents!' Matthew spat out angrily, his fear of the danger of the situation overridden by his fury.

'It was a mistake,' Ron said earnestly, looking Matthew right in the eye. 'I never wanted to hurt Harry. He was my best friend and I loved him. I just knew that Snape wasn't the right person for him.'

'But they're supposed to be soul-mates.' Matthew protested a good deal less vehemently than he ought. 'I wouldn’t be here otherwise.'

'Wouldn't you?' asked Ron, fixing Matthew with a piercing stare. 'I've done a lot of studying on the subject. The fact is that there are so few cases of magical male pregnancies that it makes any of the so-called facts, very shaky.'

'Then the new baby *could* be Remus'!' Matthew exclaimed.

‘What?!’ asked Ron. A dark look crossed over his face. ‘Is Harry pregnant again?’

‘No, Papa’s the one who’s pregnant,’ Matthew replied, looking startled and a little afraid at the sudden change in the older wizard’s countenance. He suddenly became aware that Ron still had a tight hold on him.

‘Really?’ Ron asked curiously. ‘What exactly has Remus Lupin got to do with it?’

‘Papa and Remus have been having an affair,’ Matthew replied bitterly. ‘Dad found out about it, but he *still* forgave both of them and took Papa back.’

‘I knew Snape was never good enough for Harry,’ Ron said in a tone as bitter as Matthew’s. He looked intently at Matthew. ‘That must have really upset you. I’m not sure I would be able to forgive my father if he had ever done anything like that to my mother.’

‘I’m not sure *I’ll* ever forgive my father,’ Matthew said angrily.

‘I don’t blame you,’ Ron said solemnly. ‘I don’t even know how Harry has put up with him all these years. I don’t want to upset you. But, I think that if it hadn’t been for you, they would have never gotten married.’

‘Why not?’ asked Matthew, intrigued despite his anger.

‘You have no idea how much Snape hated your dad when we started school,’ Ron began. He then went on to tell Matthew all the things Snape had done during the first six years of Harry’s education at Hogwarts. He described how Snape had treated Harry during the first few months of his pregnancy. Matthew listened keenly, hanging on every word. At some point, Ron let go of Matthew’s wrist. But by this point, Matthew had no thought of running, let alone hexing the other wizard into oblivion.

Once Ron had finished his skewed version of events, Matthew looked very pale.

‘You’re right,’ he said quietly. ‘They shouldn’t be together. Dad deserves so much more.’

‘Yes, he does. The question is now, what are you going to do about it?’

Chapter Eight - An Infallible Method Of Conciliating A Tiger Is To Allow Oneself To Be Devoured

Harry hurried towards his husband’s classroom. Professor Dumbledore had just informed him that the substitute teacher had arrived. Though for some reason, he had still refused to name him. He was relieved that he or she had finally arrived. Severus would never admit it, but he was finding the pregnancy hard to cope with. At almost six months, he was increasingly tired and even more snappy than usual. This added to his girth, which caused hilarity among the pupils, was making life very trying for everyone, especially Harry. Also, Matthew wouldn’t speak to Snape whatsoever. When Harry tried, all Matthew would ask was when he was going to wake up and realise that Snape didn’t deserve him. It broke Harry’s heart to hear his son talk in such a tone and call his own father “Snape” in a sneering tone – no doubt copying his schoolmates. After all, he and Ron had done exactly the same.

Harry walked into the Potion’s classroom and stopped abruptly.

‘Malfoy,’ he hissed, his good mood swiftly leaving him. ‘What the hell are you doing here?’

The blond turned away from where he was perusing the contents of one of the storage cupboards and faced Harry.

‘That would be *Professor Malfoy* to you,’ Draco drawled. ‘I thought the reason I was here was obvious, even with your limited brainpower. I’m here to take over from Severus because of the delicate condition you’ve put him in. Though,’ he said disdainfully, ‘I really don’t see why you couldn’t have taken up the extra workload. After all, Severus managed for *years* on his own.’

Harry’s green eyes sparked with fury. Malfoy had not changed as far as he could see. He had only been here two minutes and he had already insulted him! Yet, he was supposed to *work* with him!

‘The curriculum has changed a great deal since you were last here,’ Harry replied coldly. ‘It would just be about possible for one professor to manage if they haven’t got a life. I, however, do…and another career.’

‘Ah, yes,’ Draco said with a slight sneer. ‘Those pathetic excuses for novels that you scribble. It really does show that some people will buy anything. I’m here so you can inflict more of that drivel on the unsuspecting public?’

‘If you don’t want to be here, then why the hell are you?’ Harry demanded.

Draco’s countenance underwent a dramatic change. Harry could almost believe he looked…humble.

‘Because I owe Dumbledore and Severus…and I guess even you, something for stopping me from making the worst mistake of my life,’ he said quietly. ‘If you and Severus hadn’t defeated Voldemort when you did, then I would most likely have followed the same path as my father. I had managed to put off being given the Dark Mark as long as possible. However, both Voldemort and my father were becoming impatient by the time he was finally defeated.’

Harry just stared at the other wizard. This was the closest to civil that Draco had been since he had turned down his hand of friendship when they were eleven.

‘I don’t understand,’ Harry blurted out. ‘I thought you *wanted* to be a Death Eater.’

Draco gave him a disparaging look. ‘I have no wish to submit to anyone, least of all a sadistic bastard like our late, and not at all lamented, Dark Lord.’

‘Still, it doesn’t sound like enough for you to give up your job – which I hear you’re quite successful at – for a part-time position as a Potion’s Professor alongside me!’ Harry commented, trying to hide his shock at Draco’s revelation.

‘Of course not!’ Draco replied, rolling his eyes. ‘How exactly did you think I escaped being sent to Azkaban? I may not have taken the mark, but I was certainly no innocent. Your husband convinced Dumbledore that I wasn’t completely a lost cause. Then he, Dumbledore that is, vouched for me with the Ministry and helped me find a career far away from here.’

‘How is it I didn’t hear anything about this?’ Harry asked in disbelief.

‘I believe you were too busy having a baby or something,’ Draco drawled, his smirk returning. ‘Also, you were being hailed as the hero of the wizarding world again.’

‘But Severus never said anything,’ Harry protested.

‘Did you even ask?’ Draco asked, raising an eyebrow. At Harry’s blank look, he continued. ‘Of course you didn’t! You didn’t give a damn what happened to me! Not that I’m surprised,’ he added with what almost could be construed as a genuine smile. ‘You were far too distraught over that traitorous Weasel. Quite amusing really,’ he mused. ‘You chose friendship with Weasley over mine and he was the one who handed you over to Voldemort.’

‘Like you wouldn’t have if you’d had the chance!’ Harry spat out defensively.

‘Not when it involved Severus dying,’ Draco denied, his complacent drawl suddenly replaced by a heated tone. ‘I’ve always had the utmost respect for him, despite his poor choice in lovers. Not like that wannabe Death Eater you called your friend.’

‘Wait a minute,’ Harry said, struck by Draco’s last sentence. ‘What do you mean by “wannabe Death Eater”? Do you mean that Ron never took the Dark Mark?’

‘No, but don’t get your hopes up. He wanted it. Voldemort promised that as soon as he delivered you, he would become one of them. You were to be given to Ron as his slave once Voldemort got rid of the baby.’ Draco shook his head in disbelief. ‘I knew Weasel was stupid, but not stupid enough to believe *that*.’

‘So that’s how he escaped,’ Harry realised, finally solving a mystery that had puzzled him for years. ‘When Voldemort was killed, all those with Dark Marks were knocked out. I guess that gave Ron a chance to get away.’ In a way, he was glad that he had been somewhat instrumental in saving Ron. It also allayed his worst fears that Ron had been taken away by the more vengeful Death Eaters who had also escaped. A thought suddenly struck him. If Draco still had all these contacts, perhaps he had heard where Ron had disappeared. He asked the question hopefully, only to be greeted by a sardonic laugh.

‘Do you honestly believe I would have kept that knowledge from Severus if I had it?’ he asked mockingly. ‘You may have forgiven the Weasel, but I’m afraid your husband hasn’t. Nothing would have given me greater pleasure than to turn him over to Severus and watch him squirm!’

‘God, you haven’t changed at all!’ Harry said in disgust. ‘You may say you’re on our side now, but you’re still the haughty, evil person I met at age eleven.

Draco shrugged nonchalantly seemingly unaffected by Harry’s words. ‘I am what I am. Yet, believe me, it’s better to have me as a friend than an enemy.’ He held out his hand. ‘Seeing as we are going to have to work together, it would help if we at least *tried* to get along.'

Harry looked at the blond warily, before shaking the extended hand. ‘Just put one foot out of line…’ he said in warning.

‘Don’t worry, Potter. Dumbledore’s already given me the speech,’ Draco replied, looking bored.

‘Believe me, Albus will be the least of your worries!’ Harry replied. He managed a smile to take the sting out of his words.

‘So, how is Severus?’ asked Draco in a more friendly tone, now that they had agreed to lay aside their differences. ‘I can imagine he wasn’t exactly thrilled to find he was expecting a baby at the grand old age of fifty.’

‘We were both rather startled,’ Harry admitted, unable to hide a smile as he remembered the look on his husband’s face. ‘But we’re both excited to be having another child.’

‘Hoping to make a better job of it second time around?’ Harry gave Draco a startled look.

‘What do you mean?’

‘Come off it, Potter. It’s common knowledge that Matthew Potter-Snape has gone off the rails. From what I’ve heard, even the Ministry are getting worried. You know how much it takes to get *them* riled!’

Harry’s face took on a worried expression. ‘We don’t know what to do with him,’ he confessed, hardly believing he was admitting this to one of his most hated enemies. ‘Matthew was a good kid not so long ago. I think he had trouble adjusting after he got sorted into Slytherin. When he found out something that we had kept from him, he felt betrayed. Then, he found out about the baby and he won’t talk to me, Severus or Remus.

‘Why not Lupin?’ Draco questioned.

‘That’s not really anything to do with you,’ Harry replied with a frown. They may have put their enmity aside, but there was no way he was revealing what had happened between his husband and Remus to Draco. Though, from the narrowing of the blue eyes, Harry had a sudden feeling that Draco had guessed something of what he was not saying. The uncomfortable silence was broken by the entry of one of the people they had been speaking about.

‘Ah, I see you have found each other,’ Snape said in an even tone as he came up to stand beside Harry. Harry could not prevent himself from putting an arm around his lover’s vastly expanded waist. He had found that as his husband grew larger, he became more protective of him. Not something that Snape particularly approved of. Therefore, Harry was pleasantly surprised when a reciprocal arm came around his shoulders. ‘Hello Draco,’ Snape greeted cordially. ‘I hope Harry has told you how appreciative we are for you stepping in at such short notice.’

‘Not in so many words,’ Draco said dryly. ‘I’m sure he would have gotten around to it eventually.’ The younger wizard carefully hid his surprise at seeing his formerly thin Potions master with his large, obviously pregnant stomach. He had, of course, been expecting it, but it was still a sight to behold. ‘Actually, we were discussing your errant son.’

‘Oh yes?’ was all Snape commented.

‘Actually, I was about to suggest to Harry that I try speaking with him. After all, I was never a model pupil and he might listen to me.’ Draco said wryly.

‘It could be worth a try,’ Snape admitted. ‘Though I would suggest you get to know him first. I somehow doubt he will listen to a complete stranger, no matter how…notorious that stranger may be.’

Draco nodded his agreement.

‘Harry,’ said Snape, turning to look at his husband. ‘If you would excuse us, I would like to go through my lesson plans with Draco.’

‘Can’t I help?’ asked Harry, feeling slightly hurt that Snape was trying to get rid of him.  
‘I think it would be easier if we go through them alone first. Anyway, don’t you have some marking to do?’

‘I *always* have marking to do!’ Harry said crankily. Nevertheless, ignoring Draco’s smirk, he gave Snape a quick peck on the cheek and left the room.

Snape and Draco listened quietly until they were sure Harry was out of hearing range.

‘Now tell me the reason you’re really here,’ Snape ordered, his face serious. ‘Harry may have swallowed that story of ever-lasting gratitude, but no Slytherin of any merit would have believed a word of it.’

‘Were you listening at the door?’ Draco asked with mild interest.

‘No, that’s what Albus told me and I assumed you would be using the same story.’ Snape lied smoothly. Of course he had been listening at the door! Once Dumbledore had informed him exactly *who* his replacement would be and told him that he had already sent Harry to see Draco, Snape had hurried to hear what their first conversation after more than twelve years was like.

Draco gave his former Potions master an appraising glance. ‘I told Albus I wouldn’t be able to fool you,’ he finally said, admiration apparent in his voice. ‘No, I admit I’m not here just to fill in for you for a couple of months. When I was released by the Ministry, thanks to Albus’ vouching for me, there were a few…conditions…that he laid upon me.’

‘And they were?’ Snape asked, intrigued.

‘One of them was to leave the country to show I was true in my wish to make a new start. The second, was to keep my ear to the ground and report any rumours to Albus about possible dark wizards or groups that might be a threat in the future.’

Snape looked faintly disbelieving. ‘I find it hard to believe that the headmaster would ask such a thing of you – especially when you are living on the other side of the world. After all, how much use could you be from there?’

‘You’d be surprised,’ Draco replied, with a trace of his old arrogance. ‘I’m a Malfoy and therefore if there’s some dark plot, I’m bound to want to be a part of it.’ The sarcasm was thick in the air. ‘You may also be surprised to know that, thanks to me, at least four revenge attacks on you and Potter have failed in the planning stages. If you don’t believe me, just ask the headmaster.’

Snape looked at his former pupil with a new respect. ‘I believe you,’ he replied. ‘Personally, I have always been surprised that there were no reprisals against Harry and myself. After all, far too many Death Eaters escaped. Of course, it never occurred to Harry.’

‘Still protecting him, Severus?’ Draco asked with a mocking smile.

‘As ever,’ Snape replied dryly. ‘But that doesn’t answer my question. What are you doing here?’

‘Recently, there’s been rumours that a group plans to try and persuade the most powerful wizard on this earth to their side,’ Draco said, his face grave.

‘And by that you mean…?’ Snape asked, though with a sinking heart, as he already knew the answer.

‘Your son.’

********

Harry walked away fuming. He knew that they had been trying to get rid of him. He didn’t even need the bond to tell him that! Through the bond, however, he had sensed that his husband suspected Draco’s motives and wanted to question him without Harry being there. Harry hated the fact that his lover still felt like he had to protect him. He was thirty for crying out loud! If anyone needed protection, it was not him, it was his husband. He knew how vulnerable he had felt knowing that any injury that caused a miscarriage or possible death to both of them. Suddenly a thought struck him, the amulet that had saved their lives before. They had never given it to Matthew because they had considered it too dangerous. Plus, with all Matthew’s innate abilities, he would surely never need it. So, it had been put to the back of a cupboard when they had moved into their current quarters.

Harry stopped abruptly when he nearly crashed into a pupil, so deep in though had he been. He started slightly when he realised that it was Matthew.

‘What are you doing sneaking around?’ he asked rather crossly. He really didn’t want to deal with Matthew at this moment. ‘Shouldn’t you be at lunch?’ He and Severus very rarely attended lunch in the Great Hall these days. They preferred to eat quietly in their own rooms if they weren’t too busy. Harry always tried to get his husband to take a nap. It was slightly worrying to Harry that recently Snape had not even attempted to deny his weariness.

‘I wasn’t hungry,’ Matthew replied sulkily. He quickly hid the piece of parchment he was carrying in his robes.

‘You have to eat,’ Harry replied sharply. ‘Come with me.’

Matthew reluctantly followed his father, realising that he was in no mood to be argued with.

Harry headed quickly to his rooms, ushering Matthew in. He waved his wand at the table and a plate of sandwiches appeared on the table in the middle of the room. ‘Eat,’ he commanded.

Matthew sat down, hungry despite his protestations. When the worst of his hunger was sated, he watched with barely concealed interest as Harry proceeded to ransack what he personally called the “junk cupboard”. First, out came a lot of his old toys that nostalgically brought back better times to Matthew. This was followed by various old bits of furnishings that had lost their appeal but not their value. Some of which the young wizard recognised and some which he didn’t. Eventually, Matthew’s curiosity overcame his reticence, and he moved over to kneel beside his father.

‘What are these?’ he asked, flicking vaguely through a pile of parchments.

Harry looked up with surprise. He had been so immersed that he had not heard his son approach. What also surprised him, was that for the first time in weeks, the tone had contained no bitterness or anger. ‘That’s some of my old essays,’ he replied.

Matthew looked at them critically. ‘You weren’t a very good student were you?’

Harry was amused. ‘What gave it away?’ he asked. ‘The “F’s” on the front, that they’re covered in red writing or the fact I used my largest handwriting to fill the damn three foot of parchment required?’

Matthew gave a faint smile. Then, he frowned as he looked at the parchments more closely. ‘These are Potion’s essays!’

‘Yes,’ Harry replied levelly. ‘I’m afraid my Potion skills were rather late in developing.’ He had rarely talked about his schooldays with his son. Most of his memories involved Ron. Even if he could cope with talking about him, his husband could not. They also refrained from mentioning anything about the time when Harry was a pupil and Snape was his teacher. Although Matthew was aware they had gotten together whilst Harry was still at school, they both thought it was not the best subject to dwell on.

‘Some of these comments are really nasty!’ Matthew exclaimed, as he started to read through the red writing. ‘Snape isn’t even this horrible about Bane’s pathetic efforts.’ Everything Ron had told him appeared true.

Harry winced as he heard the scathing way he talked about Snape. ‘Your Papa and I weren’t very fond of each other back then,’ he managed to say. ‘We really didn’t start getting along until my seventh year.’

‘But you *married* him during your seventh year!’

‘It all happened very quickly,’ Harry said uncomfortably. ‘Plus, you were on the way.’

‘But how can hate turn to love that quickly?’ Matthew asked. It was one of the questions that had haunted him since Ron had revealed so much of his parent’s past that had previously been unknown to him. If Ron were to be believed, Snape had been using Harry. Marrying the young and impressionable wizard to prevent him from ever turning on himself.

‘I never hated your Papa,’ Harry said quietly. ‘And he never truly hated me. He hated my father and because I looked just like him, he assumed I *was* just like him.’

‘What do you mean?’ Matthew queried, looking puzzled. ‘What did my grandfather ever do to him?’

‘I won’t speak ill of the dead,’ Harry replied firmly. ‘Suffice it to say that he wasn’t very nice to him when they were at school together.’

‘I knew he and Uncle Sirius didn’t get on. I never realised that my grandfather was involved,’ Matthew said.

Harry kept quiet. They had kept the story of how Sirius had lured Snape to what was nearly his death by Remus, from the younger generation. Harry had felt it was not suitable to tell that Matthew that his father had been nearly eaten by his godfather! ‘It was all a long time ago,’ Harry eventually said with finality. He turned back to the cupboard. ‘Aha!’ he said with triumph as he spotted a familiar box at the bottom of a large pile. He pulled it out, ignoring the fact that he had knocked over all the other boxes and their contents had scattered across the floor. He took the lid off and viewed the amulet that had been hidden for so long. He would give it to his husband tonight, he determined.

‘What’s that?’

Harry closed the box quickly. ‘Just an old heirloom that needed looking out,’ he said vaguely.

Matthew’s eyes narrowed for a moment, but then he spotted something rather interesting in the spilled paraphernalia and the box was forgotten. ‘Shall I clear this up for you?’ he asked casually, indicating the mess on the floor.

‘If you don’t mind,’ replied Harry in surprise. A spell would have done it in seconds, but he wasn’t going to stop the first positive thing his son had done in god knows how long. ‘I’ll just put this some place safe.’ He headed off towards the bedroom.

As soon as his father had left the room, Matthew quickly snatched up the item that interested him, plus a few of the parchments that had Snape’s scathing comments on them. Then, with a flick of his wrist, he said a spell that soon had everything back in the cupboard.

‘I’ve got to go now,’ he called out. ‘I’ll see you later.’ Before Harry could reply, Matthew was gone. First, he would head to the owlery, which had been his original intention in missing lunch, to send a letter to Ron. He would then go to the dormitory to hide his prize until such time that he had a *proper* chance to examine it.

************

'So what do you hope to achieve by being here?' Snape asked the blond wizard.

'My hope is that whoever is behind this latest plot will see me in situate and seek to recruit me to their cause. With luck, we can stop them before anyone manages to actually contact Matthew.'

'So you don't know who is involved yet?' Snape asked, feeling disappointed.

'I have a couple of names,' Draco admitted cagily. 'The problem is, they're not who you'd expect. So, I'd like to find out a bit more before I tell anyone.'

Snape nodded his understanding, but internally he was frustrated. Personally, he would like to go to the suspects and hex them until they would never even *think* about messing with his family again! Yet, he can't do that, not even if it wasn't an idea guaranteed to end badly. In his current condition, he often found barely enough energy to get out of bed, let alone hex someone into oblivion.

'Do your best,' he said shortly. Though he did not say it, they both knew he had put his trust in Draco.

Chapter Nine – A Clear Conscience Is Usually The Sign Of A Bad Memory

Snape lay back on the examining table as Madam Pomfrey and Harry fussed over him. He snorted derisively.

'I'm fine, Poppy. I merely had a dizzy spell.'

'You fainted!' Harry protested, hovering anxiously. 'In the middle of a lesson!'

'I'll never live that down,' Snape grumbled tiredly. 'It *would* have to be seventh year Slytherin and Gryffindors.'

'At least they had the quick wit to catch you and the sense to get me straight away. I hate to think how some of the younger students might have panicked…' Harry's face was creased with worry, making him look far older than his thirty years. He had been terrified when the white-faced pupil had rushed into his office stammering out her story. When he had automatically reached out for his husband through their bond, he had felt nothing but an empty void. Of course, he realised now, it was because he was unconscious. Still, it had been a harrowing few minutes.

'Well, I'm fine,' Snape replied, reaching for Harry's hand and squeezing it gently. Harry entwined their fingers, but failed to look comforted.

'I think that's up to me to decide,' Madam Pomfrey interjected in a no-nonsense tone, wand in hand. She did a general health scan spell and seemed happy with the results. 'There doesn't appear to be any problems,' she commented. 'Blood pressure is a little high…hmmm…'

Harry looked alarmed as the medi-witch looked rather thoughtful. 'Is everything okay?' he asked urgently.

'The baby seems a little distressed…I'd like to get a better look.'

'You mean that spell you used on Harry?' Snape asked, also looking alarmed. 'You said that was too dangerous at my age.'

'I said it was inadvisable,' Madam Pomfrey corrected him with pursed lips. 'However, I think it would set all our minds at rest to see the baby.'

Snape and Harry looked at each other.

'It's your decision,' Harry said softly. 'It's your body.'

'If Poppy says it is safe, then I will allow it,' Snape said after a lot of consideration. No matter what he occasionally said about her, he did trust her judgement.

Madam Pomfrey quickly walked over to a large cupboard and got out the required potion. When she returned to the bed, she handed the bottle to Snape. Snape pulled out the cork and sniffed it, making a face.

'It tastes foul,' Harry stage-whispered. 'I'd drink it all in one go if I were you. Believe me, you won't want to go back for seconds!'

Snape gave his husband a sour look, but nevertheless took his advice. 'I've tasted worse,' was his only comment. Though, the look on his face told Harry that it had come pretty close…

Madam Pomfrey waved her wand over Snape's stomach and said the necessary spell. Slowly, a cloudy, dark shape appeared. The medi-witch observed it closely and seemed satisfied. Though, to Snape and Harry, they could discern little in the way of actual features.

'The baby is perfectly healthy,' she said, with a pleased smile, to the anxious couple.

Harry sighed with relief and squeezed the hand of his equally relieved husband. He was totally startled by his lover's next question.

'Can you tell what sex it is?' Snape asked.

Madam Pomfrey looked surprised. 'Of course I can,' she replied. 'I assumed you didn't want to know, like with Matthew.'

'That was Harry's decision and I accepted that as it was his body. This, however, is mine. I wish to know whether I am carrying a boy or a girl.' His tone was stubborn and brooked no argument. He turned his head to look at Harry. 'If you really don't want to know, you should leave now.'

For a moment, a look of indecision was on Harry's face.

'I'll stay,' he eventually said. Then, he grinned at his husband. 'I'd hate for you to know something I don't. Besides, I doubt you'd be able to keep it a secret!'

Madam Pomfrey looked on with an indulgent smile as the pair squabbled mildly. Although still not entirely happy about the unexpected pregnancy, she was pleased that a relationship she had witnessed as perilously close to ending was firmly on an even footing again. In fact, she had noticed that they seemed to have gained a maturity that had been sadly lacking. Mainly, she believed, because Harry had been still a teenager when they had fallen in love.

'If you're quite finished, gentlemen,' she said in a stern tone. Both looked at her fairly sheepishly.

'Well?' Snape asked. 'Is it a boy or a girl?'

'Well, Severus. I'm pleased to tell you you're having a girl.'

Harry beamed a huge smile. 'A girl!' he exclaimed. 'We're going to have a daughter!'

Madam Pomfrey, understood from experience that they needed their privacy to digest the news at this time, quickly left the room.

Snape looked at the back of the departing medi-witch, slightly stunned. 'I know nothing about females,' he muttered uneasily.

'Don't be silly, Severus,' Harry admonished, his green eyes sparkling. 'Ashanti's our goddaughter and you've never had any problems with her. Actually, sometimes I think you've always got on better with her than Matthew!'

Snape gave Harry a sardonic look. 'Not too difficult at the moment,' he remarked dryly.

Harry inwardly cursed his thoughtless words. Reaching forward, he tucked a lock of wayward hair behind his husband's ear. 'I'm sure Matthew will come to his senses, especially when he meets his baby sister,' he said comfortingly. 'As a matter of fact, he and I had an almost civil conversation during lunch today.' At this point, Harry suddenly remembered the necklace in his pocket that he had been looking for whilst talking to their son. He drew it out now. Snape's eyes widened in recognition. 'I thought it might be a good idea for you to wear this,' Harry said in explanation.

'Do you think I'm in danger?' Snape asked, his black eyes looking penetratingly into Harry's.

'I…I think Draco being here is about more than just Potions,' Harry replied in a hesitant voice. Then, continuing in a firmer tone, 'but I think you already knew that.'

Snape shook his head in despair rather than in denial. He had hoped to keep Draco's real reasons for coming to Hogwarts from his husband. He should have known that was an impossible task. Briefly, Snape told Harry what Draco had told him. Harry looked stricken when he heard that someone wanted to use their son.

'What sort of people would do such a thing?' he gasped.

'Just because Voldemort is gone, doesn't mean that all evil has left the world,' Snape patiently explained.

'I know! But it still doesn't mean they should be involving a twelve year old boy in their plan.'

Snape rolled his eyes. 'You, of all people, should know what a twelve year old *wizard* can do. And this particular twelve year old has more power than most wizards can ever dream of. It has to be expected that there are people in this world who would wish to exploit and subvert that. Who would find great satisfaction in turning him against us.'

'What do we do now?' Harry asked. He was desperate to get out there and find the perpetrators.

'*We* do nothing,' Snape said firmly.

'Nothing?' Harry asked in confusion.

'Draco will deal with this. That's what he's here for. Much as I loathe to admit it, I'm in no condition to wage any war. I certainly don't want you rushing headlong in on your own.'

'But…' Harry started to say. Snape held up his hand.

'But nothing, Harry. I don't want you doing your old "trying to be a hero" act. You have responsibilities now.' He paused and looked Harry straight in the eye. 'I want you to promise me that you won't go looking for these people.'

Harry looked torn. Snape felt bad about using emotional blackmail on his lover, but he was desperate to keep him safe from danger. He knew that if anything happened to Harry, he would find it hard to carry on. However, he could tell his husband was still dithering. He tried one final plea that he knew Harry would not be able to resist. 'Please Harry, I need you.’ He placed Harry’s hand on his stomach and looked him straight in the eye. ‘Our daughter needs you.’

The effect on Harry was instantaneous. He immediately looked guilty. ‘I promise I won’t go looking for them,’ he said in a low voice. ‘However,’ he spoke defiantly. ‘I want to know everything Draco finds out. Not just what you *think* I should know.’

Snape nodded his head. ‘Agreed.’ It was a small request in the circumstances which he had no qualms in agreeing to. It didn’t necessarily mean he would keep to it…

************

Matthew checked around the dormitory just after midnight. Everyone appeared to be sleeping. Quietly, he got out of bed. Grabbing the item he had taken from his parents’ cupboard earlier that day from under his pillow, he hid it in his pocket.

It had been a busy day, he reflected. He had he managed to send a letter to Ron, telling him how everything was going. He had expressed his hopes that he would be able to spend Easter at Ashanti’s home so they could meet. At lunchtime, he was able to have an almost civil meeting with his dad (which was something Ron had urged him to do). He had also found something very interesting.

He made his way along the corridor to the common room, confident it would be empty at this time of night. He made himself comfortable on one of the large armchairs and drew the object out of his pocket.

He still wasn’t quite sure *why* he had taken it. It had almost felt like it was calling to him. It felt good in his hand, better than his own in fact. That was strange in itself.

Matthew slid his hand along the length of the piece of wood that had been someone’s wand. Yew, he thought, and at least thirteen inches long. He could almost feel the power emanating off it. He vaguely wondered who it had belonged to. He thought for a moment it might have been a spare of one of his fathers’. However, as far as he knew, only Aurors and others of similar occupations had ever bothered with that. Sirius had told him that since Voldemort’s defeat, hardly anyone bothered. Besides, it had been at the back of the closet, obviously lost and long forgotten.

What the young wizard didn’t know was that yes, Harry had possessed the wand for a short while. Had, in fact, gotten rid of it as soon as he had been well enough to go to Ollivanders and pick up a new one. Because, no matter what his husband said, the wand had been used for murder and it didn’t feel right.

Matthew spent a long time that night gazing into space, absentmindedly stroking the wand that had killed the grandparents he had never known, among many others.

Voldemort’s wand.

Just how much of Voldemort’s characteristics the wand had taken on, was yet to be discovered.

*******

Unaware of what their son was currently doing, Harry and Snape were curled up together on their large bed quietly talking about their rather eventful day. Two tall, white candles were all that lit the room.

‘So, when will Malfoy take over?’ Harry asked. Draco and Snape had spent a couple of hours closeted in Snape’s office once he had been discharged from the infirmary.

‘As soon as he is capable.’ Snape replied shortly. It was not something that he was happy about. But, he had to admit that the fainting fit had scared him. Plus, Madam Pomfrey had given him a severe lecture on taking it easy. Harry had, by then, gone back to finish up both their afternoon lessons (only after much persuasion by his husband).

‘It’s going to be kind of strange working side by side with someone I’ve considered an enemy for so many years,’ Harry mused.

‘But not a completely novel experience,’ Snape reminded him with a smirk. After all, it had been working together towards Harry’s Potions exam that had led to Matthew. ‘Though, I would appreciate it if you and Draco did not become as close as me and you.’

Harry screwed up his nose, looking disgusted. ‘There’s no fear of that,’ he said fervently.

‘Why not? You can’t deny he is an attractive young man.’ Snape looked amused.

‘Much as I hate to admit it, Draco is extremely handsome,’ Harry agreed. ‘However, I don’t think Malfoy swings our way.’ He still remembered how much Draco had crowed when both his sexuality and condition had been revealed in the Daily Prophet.

‘Draco swings *every* which way,’ Snape replied calmly.

Harry stared at his husband to see if he was joking. Snape’s perfectly straight face told him otherwise.

‘Really?’ he gasped. ‘He’s always seemed so *straight*.’

Snape seemed to find this quite amusing. ‘You obviously missed all those lustful glances he used to shoot me.’

Harry’s eyebrows shot up so far they nearly got lost in his fringe. ‘He *fancied* you?’

Snape pretended to look affronted. ‘Is that so difficult to believe?’

‘No, of course not! Still, he must have been really pissed when he found out about us.’ Harry found this thought rather pleasing.

‘I think he had more pressing concerns at the time,’ Snape replied dryly, dispelling the nice image that Harry had in his mind. ‘Like seeing his father thrown in Azkaban and trying to prove his own innocence.’

‘True,’ agreed Harry.

‘I suspect by now his tastes don’t run to pregnant, old men.’

‘Hopefully not. However, my tastes certainly run more to the tall, dark and handsome with a touch of snarkiness, than medium-height blondes who live to irritate me.’ Harry punctuated his statement with a light kiss to his lover’s lips. Quickly, the kiss deepened. Snape slid down the bed until he was on his back. Harry slid down with him, not taking his lips away from his husband’s. He ran his hands over Snape’s body, pushing up the grey nightshirt and caressing the stretched skin of his stomach. Snape made a move to touch Harry, but his hand was stopped partway. ‘You should be saving your energy,’ he admonished. ‘Relax, let me do this for you.’

With reluctance, Snape lowered his hand back down. Though, truthfully, he quite liked the dominant Harry that had been unleashed since their reunion. Harry moved to straddle him, placing his hands on either side of his lover’s stomach and trailing kisses down it until he reached Snape’s eager member.

Snape kept his eyes closed as he felt Harry reach for the lubricant. He heard Harry open it and anxiously awaited the familiar feel of his finger at his entrance. He gasped instead as he felt the slick potion being spread over his erection. He opened his eyes and looked at Harry in surprise. Harry merely smiled back at him, a wicked look on his face. From his position, Snape could just about make out that the hand not stroking him was behind Harry’s back, obviously fingering himself.

‘What are you doing?’ Snape asked hoarsely.

‘What does it look like?’ Harry smirked. Then, before he could think of a response, the younger wizard, who had moved to position himself over his husband’s cock, was slowly lowering himself onto it.

Snape could not prevent a strangled moan as the tightness and heat he had taken for granted until a year ago, engulfed him.

They made love slowly and almost silently. Just the odd, sharp intake of breath and murmured endearment could be heard. For a brief moment in time, everything seemed perfect. They both knew the illusion would not last.

 

Chapter Ten - He Who Laughs Last, Thinks Slowest

Snape entered his classroom with his usual dramatic flair. It was only slightly marred by one hand on his protruding stomach and the distinct hint of a waddle in his stride. Still, the class immediately quieted. Except for Matthew, who blatantly ignored his father and continued to talk at his “friend” Cronus. Cronus, at least, had the good sense to look nervous.

However, even Matthew stopped, open-mouthed, as a white-blonde wizard, dressed in dark blue robes, strode confidently in Snape’s wake.

Once at his desk, Snape leant both arms on it and let his dark eyes sweep the classroom. Draco stood just behind him, looking almost bored, his arms folded. Only Ashanti noticed that his grey eyes flicked around restlessly, his gaze frequently coming back to rest on Matthew. Her own eyes narrowed in suspicion as she took an instant dislike to the rather arrogant looking stranger.

All this happened in a matter of seconds.

‘This is Professor Malfoy,’ Snape began. It was a credit to his control that the only reactions were a few gasps and some muted exchange of wondering glances. They were too young to remember Voldemort and his Death Eaters, but there were certain names that could not be forgotten. ‘He will be taking over for me for the rest of the school year. However, for the next two weeks you will receive the benefit of both of us.’ He smiled thinly, somehow conveying that they had all better be on their *best* behaviour as now there would be two pairs of eyes watching their every move. Naturally, they all looked a little nervous. Well, except for Matthew, who stared belligerently back at his father.

Draco raised an elegant eyebrow at the child’s behaviour. This, also, did not go unnoticed by Ashanti.

As Snape went through the register and her own name was called, Ashanti felt her new teacher’s gaze fall upon her. Coolly, she returned the stare. If she were not too much mistaken, she thought he looked rather puzzled.

As the lesson progressed, Ashanti became more and more suspicious. It was clear that their new teacher found Matthew fascinating by the amount of time he was spending close to him. He observed Matthew’s technique, made helpful comments and praised him when his potion turned out well. Matthew was lapping up the attention, clearly well on the way to a severe case of hero worship.

To the rest of the class, he acted with a certain flair that indicated he was a prodigy of Snape. Ashanti had heard many tales from her mother’s childhood about how Draco Malfoy had had praise heaped upon him while she was looked upon only with scorn, despite her high test scores.

Snape didn’t know whether he was pleased or sad that Matthew had taken an instant liking to Draco. He *knew* that Matthew was aware of exactly who he was. It seemed just typical of his contrary manner of late to immediately get on with someone who was considered by the majority to be rather dark. Anyway, it definitely made it easier for Snape to show his disapproval as planned. The hope was that Cronus, or another of the Slytherins (though Cronus had Snape’s personal vote), would report this new affiliation to whomever was involved in the latest plot.

‘Well that was a refreshing change!’ Matthew said brightly to Ashanti as they left the potions classroom.

Ashanti was not sure which surprised her more. The fact that Matthew was speaking to her rather than his so-called best friend or the fact that he was cheerful after Potions. ‘What do you mean?’ she asked curiously.

‘I mean Professor Malfoy, of course,’ Matthew replied. ‘He was really helpful and seemed truly interested in me. Not like Snape.’

‘Don’t call him that,’ Ashanti admonished for what felt like the hundredth time. ‘He’s your father.’

‘No he’s not,’ replied Matthew sullenly and far too loudly. ‘He forfeited that right when he slept with Remus.’

‘Say that a bit louder!’ Ashanti hissed. ‘I’m not sure Hagrid heard in his hut.’ Luckily, the noise in the corridor appeared to have drowned out Matthew’s ill-timed comment. ‘Anyway, I think you ought to remember *exactly* what Professor Malfoy used to be.’

‘What do you mean by that?’ Matthew asked impatiently.

‘He was a Death Eater!’ Ashanti hissed, not a little impatient herself.

‘That was never proved!’ Matthew said vehemently. ‘Besides, even if he was, it doesn’t mean he hasn’t changed.’ After all, Matthew thought, his Papa had been one. Yet, everyone knew that he was really a good guy who had risked his life to get information about Voldemort… Matthew shook his head at that unintentional thought. He had no wish to remind himself what good Snape had done when he was so determined to hate him.

Meanwhile, back in the Potions classroom, there was another heated talk going on.

‘Who exactly is Ashanti Black?’ Draco demanded as soon as the last student was safely out of earshot. His tone brooked no argument.

‘She’s the daughter of Hermione Granger and Sirius Black, and also Harry’s and my goddaughter. I would have thought you’d have known that,’ Snape replied rather condescendingly. ‘I assumed your research before coming here would have covered Matthew’s schoolmates.’

Neither of them acknowledged the appearance of Harry at the classroom door, looking rather concerned. He had actually come to see how Draco had got on with Matthew. However, he appeared to have walked in on a *whole* different conversation.

‘Of course it did,’ Draco replied irritably. ‘It just didn’t cover the fact that that child is no more a Black than you are!’

‘Ah yes,’ Snape replied calmly, rather impressed by Draco’s instant perceptions. ‘I had forgotten your mother was part of that clan.’

‘Exactly!’ said Draco triumphantly. ‘Certainly not something I care to advertise. Yet, I do know enough to be able to tell whether we share the same blood. Plus,’ he added. ‘I’m more than capable of doing the simple math’

‘Ashanti is none of your business,’ Harry interrupted fiercely. ‘You’re here to find out what the plot is involving Matthew. My goddaughter has nothing to do with that!’

‘I need to know all the facts,’ Draco argued. ‘I don’t want to blunder in because information has been kept from me.’

‘Ashanti’s biological father is Ron Weasley,’ Snape said calmly.

‘Severus!’ Harry exclaimed, giving his husband an accusing look at his betrayal. Draco merely looked confused.

‘I thought Weasel had the hots for Potter?’ he said, giving Harry a derogatory look that clearly said he didn’t know what *anyone* saw in him.

‘It was a one time thing,’ Harry said hotly. ‘Ron was upset about me and Severus. Hermione had just found out that Ron wasn’t Matthew’s father and was comforting him. It just got a bit out of hand…’

‘That’s one way to put it,’ Snape interjected dryly.

Draco wasn’t sure whether to be amused or appalled at this latest revelation. He did know that he was unhappy that no one had told him this before.

‘Didn’t you think it might be important for me to know that Matthew’s friend is the daughter of a known Death Eater?’ he demanded. ‘One who disappeared off the face of the earth twelve years ago!’

‘Ron was never a Death Eater!’ Harry exclaimed hotly.

‘And how do you know that?’ asked Draco, his silvery-grey eyes looking at Harry appraisingly. Suddenly his tone sounded interrogatory. ‘Have you heard from the Weasel?’

‘N-no, of course not!’ Harry stammered. Even though he was speaking the truth, he still felt guilty. Pulling himself together, he looked Draco straight in the eye. ‘Ron is dead, I’m sure of it. Voldemort used him and then had him killed.’

‘Harry is speaking the truth,’ Snape said, making both younger wizards jump, as they had forgotten he was even there. ‘At least what he believes is the truth,’ he amended, giving Harry an apologetic look. ‘I can also assure you that Harry has had no contact with Ron Weasley.’

‘How can you be sure?’ Draco asked, his focus turning to his former teacher.

‘Harry would be unable to hide something so important from me.’

Harry looked at Draco’s plainly puzzled face, exchanged a look with his husband and then just blurted it out. ‘Severus and I are mentally bonded. We can’t hide much from each other and certainly not if I had seen Ron.’

Draco looked stunned. ‘How is it that this isn’t common knowledge?’ he asked.

‘Really Draco, you don’t think we’d want something as important as that to be common knowledge?’ Snape replied, looking disappointed at Draco’s lack of perception. ‘How are we ever to keep ourselves one step ahead of our enemies – and that does include the students – if they know everything about us.’

Draco begrudgingly acknowledged the logic in this statement. He was also secretly proud that they had taken him into their confidence.

‘Okay, I believe you,’ he said evenly. ‘However,’ he looked from one to the other of the wizard couple. ‘I don’t want any more secrets. I want to know anything and everything to do with Matthew, no matter how insignificant it seems. And that includes how you managed to defeat Voldemort.’

Harry and Snape looked at each other. Only their closest family and friends knew most of the truth and not a single one of them knew the whole truth, especially not about Snape’s ancestors.

‘This could take a while,’ Harry replied wryly. ‘Maybe we should go to somewhere more comfortable.’

Several hours later, Draco was sitting looking dumbfounded on Harry and Snape’s couch. They had told him everything: the amulet that saved them; the unplanned bonding; Matthew’s increased distancing; the near complete collapse of their marriage; and everything else they could think of.

‘Well, no wonder the kid’s so mixed up!’ Draco eventually stated in disgust. He fixed them with an accusing look. ‘You two have been seriously bad parents.’

Harry reached for his husband’s hand and squeezed it. ‘We know,’ he admitted quietly. He knew he should have been angry at his nemesis for his censorship. He couldn’t because he knew how right the blonde was. ‘But how do we save him?’

**********  
*Two weeks later*

Matthew was more than excited. He had persuaded Harry that it would be good for him to spend Easter with the Blacks. Now here he was on the Hogwarts Express, heading towards London. The only downside was that both Harry and Snape were with him, ostentatiously to see their friends before heading off to see Snape’s parents. Matthew knew it was rather that they wanted to keep an eye on him until he was under the *safe* care of Hermione and Sirius Black. Little did they know he already had made some plans.

He had communicated several times with Ron over the past two weeks and was eager to see him. He had seemed particularly interested in Draco Malfoy. Matthew was keen to tell him all about his new friend.

The trip to London and then on to Hermione and Sirius’ home was without incident. Matthew had waved goodbye to his friend Cronus with barely a thought. With the advent of meeting Draco Malfoy, he had begun to realise how pathetic the other Slytherin was in his need to be seen as Matthew’s best friend. Draco had pointed out – ever so casually – that Cronus was like a pet dog, always following him around and doing his best to please. It was really rather amusing. Consequently, he had been spending more time with Ashanti, as he knew she would never act like that around him. That was the advantage of practically having grown up together. She felt no need to treat him any differently than she did her own two siblings. He almost wished he could tell her about Ron. Yet he knew she would immediately tell his parents – or hers – and that would be it for his newest friend.

**********

‘So when exactly *are* you going to tell Ashanti?’ Harry asked exasperatedly.

‘Well we would have told her at Christmas, but it didn’t seem particularly appropriate after your little bombshell!’ Sirius said, glaring at Snape, who glared right back.

It was late. The children were all in bed. More tired from their long journey than they would have admitted. It was also the first opportunity the adults had had to see each other since Christmas. Sirius was obviously biting back any comments on Snape’s extended girth, no doubt due to a lecture by Hermione beforehand. Hermione, however, was definitely having difficulty keeping her own enthusiasm at bay. It was clear she was just itching to touch and ask questions.> Snape was glad that his glare still worked on her. Instead, they had ended up discussing Ashanti and Sirius’ reluctance to tell his daughter about her natural father. Harry was especially keen since Draco had found out the truth. He didn’t trust him not to tell the young witch just to see the fallout.

‘Well, it’s been four months. I don’t think you have that excuse any more,’ Harry pointed out acidly.

‘We’ll see how it goes these holidays,’ Sirius said quickly, unwilling to commit to any more than that. The truth was that he was terrified Ashanti would take the news as badly as Matthew had when he’d found out about Remus and the new baby. He saw how the young wizard still barely had a courteous word for Snape and knew from Harry that things had been very bad since Christmas.

***********

Matthew crept out of his room just as the grandfather clock struck 1am. It was obviously a Sirius clock, as it didn’t so much chime as bark the hour and the pendulum looked strangely like a wagging tail. Hermione has been trying to get rid of it for years, but it seemed impervious to all spells. No> matter whether she sold it or gave it away, it always turned up like a bad penny.

Matthew paused, listening for any sounds that signalled someone might still be awake. All was quiet. Too quiet. The young wizard recognised at least two silencing spells.

‘Well, at least someone’s having fun,’ he muttered sourly. He still couldn’t understand how Harry could let Snape touch him, let alone purport to love him.

He crept silently down the stairs and headed for the side door (which had less locks than the front door). A quick ‘Alohamora’ and he was on his way.

The street lamps cast a dull glow on the quiet avenue. Matthew walked quickly towards the park where he had met Ron for the first time at Christmas. He saw a figure sitting, hunched over, on one of the benches. He approached quietly, letting his wand slip from its hiding place in his sleeve into his hand.

At his approach, the figure looked up. Matthew sighed with relief and relaxed his grip on his wand as he recognised his friend.

‘You’re late,’ Ron said in mild rebuke.

‘Sorry, the parents were up late talking with Aunt Hermione and Uncle Sirius. I had to wait until it was safe to sneak out.’

‘Obviously a skill you got from Harry,’ Ron said with a smile. His smile twisted, turning ugly. ‘But not Snape or I’d never have heard you until you were right next to me.’

Matthew managed his own bitter smile. ‘Not so much these days,’ he commented. ‘He’s six months pregnant and waddling. All the students are getting away with *murder* at the moment!’

Ron flinched at Matthew’s phrasing.

Not noticing, Matthew continued. ‘Well, I should say they *were* getting away with murder. That was until Professor Malfoy turned up. He is so cool!’ enthused the young wizard.

Ron’s interest suddenly peaked. He had heard Draco Malfoy was taking over from Snape. He had wondered about this bizarre appointment. He assumed it was another of Dumbledore’s attempts to bring the lost sheep back into the fold. He was also well aware of Malfoy’s continuing interest in the Potter-Snape’s. His wish for revenge for his father being sent to Azkaban was no secret. It was common knowledge in the circles that Ron now moved in. Ron realised his attention had wandered when he saw Matthew was looking at him enquiringly.

‘Sorry, what did you say?’ he asked.

‘I said you went to school with Malfoy and asked if you got along?’

Ron grimaced at that idea. ‘No, Malfoy and I never got on,’ he replied with distaste. ‘In fact, we loathed each other.’

Matthew looked put out. ‘Well, I like him,’ Matthew said stubbornly. ‘He listens to me and doesn’t treat me like a stupid kid.’

Ron frowned. It sounded to his suspicious mind that Malfoy was trying to do the exact same thing he was – gain Matthew’s confidence for his own nefarious purposes. He wondered whether his and Malfoy’s plans might match. There was only one way to find out. He needed to meet his former nemesis and find out what exactly his plans were. If, by some happy accident, they matched, it would make things much easier for him. He would have someone on the inside to keep Matthew off the straight and narrow. The weakest part of his plan had always been the lack of consistent contact with Michael. The long gaps between their contact times opened up a chance that the boy would make amends with his parents. With this in mind, he said, ‘have you ever heard what Snape said about your Aunt Hermione in the fourth year, just after she’d been cursed to make her front teeth grow absurdly long?’

Matthew shook his head, eyes wide…

Long after he had sent Matthew on his way - ears ringing with all the hateful things that Snape had done and the burning rage fresh in the young boy’s mind - Ron sat on the bench deep in thought. Finally, he made up his mind. He needed to see Draco Malfoy. If Malfoy’s plans conflicted with his own, then he would just have to make sure the other wizard was out of the picture.

The years had made Ronald Weasley ruthless. He had to be to survive this long. Revenge had kept him motivated. It was all he’d been able to think about for too many years. Little did he know that that was all about to change.

 

Some insight into plans – MPS just wants to split them up, Ron has darker plans, wants Snape dead. Very bitter after the years he has lost. Plans to rile MPS up to kill Snape – thinks it will be suitable revenge on Harry as well – son either sent to Azkaban or new dark lord.

Chapter Eleven – The Early Bird May Get The Worm, But The Second Mouse Gets The Cheese

Harry and Snape were enjoying a romantic evening in front of the fire after Snape’s parents had gone to bed, when Draco’s face suddenly appeared in the flames.

‘Hello,’ said Draco, looking rather embarrassed at having interrupted what was clearly an intimate moment.

‘Draco,’ Snape acknowledged, straightening his clothes and trying to look as dignified as his pregnant stomach and the situation would let him. ‘I take it you have a good reason for disturbing us at this time of night?’ His tone implied that the younger wizard better have a *bloody* good reason.

‘I have, actually,’ Draco assured, his confidence coming back. ‘I’ve just had a rather interesting owl.’

Both Harry and Snape’s interest perceptibly increased.

‘Who from?’ Snape asked tersely.

‘I don’t know,’ Draco replied, looking slightly annoyed. ‘Whoever it is, he’s a damn good wizard. There was no magical trail whatsoever.’

‘I’m assuming the note wasn’t signed?’ Harry asked.

‘Draco gave the green-eyed wizard a scornful look. ‘Potter, this is a dark wizard,’ he drawled. ‘Of *course* he didn’t sign the damn letter!’

‘Enough!’ Snape commanded, before his two ex-pupils could decrease into one of the many arguments they’d had at school. ‘Draco, if you would kindly tell us what the note said…?’

Draco looked chastised. Harry merely scowled at his husband. It had been a long time since the older wizard had been able to scare him.

‘It simply gives some apparition coordinates and says “I have something you might be interested in”,’ Draco said. ‘Hardly the most original message in the world, but I think it’s worth taking seriously.’

‘Will you go?’ asked Snape, solemnly.

‘I’m going with him!’ Harry instantly interrupted, as Draco began to nod his head and reply.

‘No you’re not!’ both Draco and Snape replied.

‘That would totally wreck my cover,’ Draco replied, rolling his eyes at the blatant Gryffindorness that Harry was displaying. ‘The whole idea is to get them to *trust* me. Turning up with Harry-bloody-Potter would kind of give the game away.

‘Draco’s right,’ Snape agreed, before Harry could get a word in. ‘Even if you wore that blasted invisibility cloak of yours, there’s no guarantee that they won’t have magic wards set to detect you.’

‘Plus, I doubt that where I’ve been asked to apparate to is the final destination,’ Draco added with authority born from experience. ‘They’ll either be someone to lead me somewhere else or, more likely, a Portkey.’

Harry involuntarily shivered at the last word. Thanks to Voldemort, he had a distinct phobia for the things. Thankfully, as soon as he’d got back to full health after the birth of Matthew, Harry had learnt to apparate. Since then, he’d sworn he would never use a Portkey again.

Little was said after this. Snape gave Draco some useful advice that Harry was sure would not be heeded by the arrogant Slytherin. Draco assured them that he was a composite actor and they had nothing to worry about.

As soon as Draco had said his goodbye’s, Snape had turned to his husband and looked him straight in the eye.

‘Promise me you will not follow Draco,’ he said.

Harry shook his head stubbornly. ‘I won’t.’

‘Do you want to leave me on my own?’ Snape demanded, his dark eyes strangely passionate. ‘Do you want me to have to bring up our daughter alone?’

‘I want to make sure my daughter *is* born!’ Harry replied angrily. I don’t want you or her to be in danger. If that means I have to put my own life at risk…well that’s a risk I’m more than willing to take.’

‘But I am not,’ Snape replied, strangely calm. ‘Draco is here so that you *won’t* have to risk your life unnecessarily. You’re a husband and a father. Let Draco take the risks for us.’

‘If you weren’t pregnant, I bet you wouldn’t be saying the same thing!’ Harry challenged.

‘Yes, I would,’ the older wizard replied, his voice calm and thoughtful. ‘My inclination these days is to keep you, me and Matthew as far away from trouble as possible. As I said, let others take risks for us. We’ve done more than our fair share in the past.’

‘Perhaps you’re right,’ Harry agreed grudgingly. ‘Though I don’t have to like it!’

************

Draco apparated to the co-ordinates he had been given, not without a little apprehension. Yet he couldn’t help feeling an adrenaline rush that this sort of situation gave him. The co-ordinates had brought him to the middle of a forest. One that looked untouched by human hands. This made it even more incongruous that there would be a Hogwarts’ tie hanging from a nearby branch. Taking a deep breath, Draco reached for the item, not surprised when he felt the pull of a Portkey.

Draco swayed slightly as the land around him resettled. He looked around. He appeared to be at an old, abandoned farmyard. ‘Well at least it’s not a graveyard,’ he murmured to himself.

‘That’s rather a cliché, I thought.’

Draco jumped at the unexpected male voice behind him. He turned around to face the unknown wizard. His first thought was that he had the most ordinary face he had ever seen. His second was that he didn’t know him. The third was that by the amount of magic he could feel, this wizard had on some seriously heavy glamours.

‘You know,’ the wizard continued smoothly, ‘the spooky graveyard, the dead of night? All very unnecessary, I thought. That’s why I chose this spot.’ He gestured to the farmhouse. ‘Shall we?’

Draco couldn’t held but admire the style of the other wizard. A mix of confidence and arrogance that he found very attractive… Sharply, he reminded himself what he was here for. It was definitely not the time to let his libido take over.

The inside of the farmhouse was as tumbledown as the outside. There was, however, a conspicuously new-looking table and two chairs. Draco mused that the other wizard was obviously competent when it came to transfiguration.

‘So,’ said Draco sitting down on one chair as the mysterious wizard took the other. ‘Why exactly have you brought me here?’

‘Because you’re working at Hogwarts.’ Ron said straightforwardly. Of course, it was none other than Ron, though Draco had no idea. ‘The word is that you’re close to Matthew Potter-Snape.’ It was immediately clear to Draco that the other wizard was not going to beat around the bush about his intentions.

‘Matthew is one of my best students,’ Draco replied. ‘Naturally we get on very well.’

‘Question is; why are you there? Why are you making nice with the kid?’ Ron asked shrewdly.

Draco gave his best sneer. ‘Isn’t it obvious? The way to get to the parents is through the son. Matthew is very powerful and very easy to manipulate.’

Ron narrowed his eyes, looking at Draco suspiciously.

‘So what exactly do you expect to get out of this?’

‘Revenge,’ Draco replied simply, his cold blue eyes set in a frozen face. ‘Potter and Snape were the cause of my father being sent to Azkaban. I’ve been involved in many plots before now to exact my revenge, but they’ve all failed.’ Draco obviously neglected to mention that all the other plots had failed *because* of him.

‘I thought you had a thing for Snape at school. Now you’re trying to make me believe you hate him?’ Ron said in disbelief.

Draco registered this remark without letting any surprise show on his face. How did this wizard know about his adolescent crush on Snape? ‘I admit I lusted after him rather a lot during my final year,’ Draco admitted with a look of faint disgust at his own misjudgement. ‘But believe me, it’s damn easy to turn love to hate when you find out the object of your affections is shagging Harry-bloody-Potter!’

Ron shook his head slightly in disagreement. ‘Then it was never love,’ he said with certainty. His own love for Harry would never let him intentionally hurt him. No matter what Harry did or to whom he chose to love. ‘You can’t kill someone you love.’

‘Kill?’ Draco asked. ‘You actually plan to kill Potter and Snape?’

‘Just Snape,’ Ron replied emphatically.

‘What about the kid he’s carrying?’

‘That will have to die as well. I don’t have a choice. Matthew is ripe for the picking now. We can’t wait for the child to be born and Matthew to possibly change his mind.’

Draco nodded, as if he had no problem with killing an innocent child. He didn’t dare show how the idea revolted him. Still, he was curious as to why this wizard only wanted to kill Snape.

‘Why not Potter as well?’ he asked casually. ‘Surely as long as he’s alive he’ll be a threat?’

Draco didn’t even see the fist that smashed into his jaw and knocked him to the ground. What he did see was the anger in the other’s eyes as he stood over him, practically trembling with anger.

‘No one touches Harry,’ he hissed. ‘If you harm one hair on his head…’

Draco was extremely puzzled as he tenderly felt his aching jaw. This wizard obviously hated Snape – which was to be expected from any supporter of Voldemort. Yet, he didn’t seem to care one way or the other for the new magical child Snape was carrying (which Draco had assumed was one of the reasons the attack was being planned for now). He was also obviously vehemently opposed to one hair on Harry’s head being hurt – which did not add up to your standard Death Eater. Ignoring Ron, he carefully stood up again and righted his chair that had been knocked over with him. He sat back down and waved for Ron to do the same.

‘So what exactly is the plan?’ Draco drawled casually, ignoring the threat

Ron’s eyes narrowed, immediately suspicious, his anger still only just below the surface. ‘Do you honestly expect me to trust you with that? For all I know, you might go straight to Dumbledore with the information.’

‘True,’ Draco agreed. He leaned back in his chair, not at all offended. It was no less than he had expected. After all, it would be a pretty poor villain who gave his plan away to someone he had no reason to trust.

The rest of the meeting involved Ron instructing Draco to keep doing what he was doing in getting close to Matthew. So, when the time was right, the young wizard would follow him without question.

It was only afterwards that Draco realised that the other wizard had not even given a name…

*******

Draco related as much to Harry and Snape on his return to Hogwarts as he thought acceptable. He *definitely* left out the unwanted attraction he had felt towards the mysterious wizard. He had intended to get Snape alone. Unfortunately, Harry was having none of it. He knew where Draco had been and insisted on hearing first hand what had happened. Not the watered down version he knew Snape would have given him.

‘So you have no idea who he is?’ Harry asked, disbelievingly, after Draco had recounted his tale. Harry had got very pale when he heard that the threat to them was mainly interested in killing his husband, including their unborn child. He was now standing half in front of Snape as if he could protect him that way.

‘He had all manner of glamours on him,’ Draco shrugged. ‘Somehow I doubt a “Finite Incantatum” would have enhanced my life expectancy very much.’

‘Why do you think he had all those glamours?’ Harry asked.

‘Two reasons. Either I know him, or he doesn’t trust me. Possibly both.’

‘You think he knows you?’ queried Snape, looking worried.

‘Yes, the way he talks, it’s like he *knows* both of you,’ Draco explained. ‘And I get the feeling he knows me too.’

‘Well, it’s fairly likely,’ Harry said, somewhat impatient with the other wizard. ‘None of us have exactly lived in the shadows.’

‘No.’ Draco shook his head, exasperated. ‘It felt like he really knew us. I can’t explain it. It wasn’t anything specific, just a general familiarity.’

Harry didn’t look convinced and neither did Snape.

‘I admit it’s possible that this man might know me from my Death Eater days,’ Snape said gravely. ‘Especially considering his particular animosity towards me, as Draco tells it. However, I find it hard to believe he would know Harry. After all, he rarely leaves Hogwarts.’

Harry nodded at the truth of this even though it made him sound like a recluse. The reality was, between his husband, their son, his job and his writing, he’d had little time for anyone else. In fact, he’d not had enough for those four things which had caused a lot of the problems in his marriage.

As Draco left the other two discussing what he had told them, he wryly thought of what he hadn’t told them. This wizard was arrogant, bitter and devious – all the qualities that most attracted him. In fact, they were the very same qualities that had attracted him to Snape in his schooldays.

At the same time, Ron was wondering what was happening to him. For so many years, he had been fixated on one thing and one thing only…Harry. Suddenly, there was something else to take his attention. It was even more disturbing that the distraction came in the form of Draco Malfoy. He had never liked him at school, but the years had dulled his memory. Now, all he saw was a sexy blond wizard with clear grey eyes and a tempestuous personality that drew him like a magnet. When he had fallen for Hermione, it had been sweet and natural; when he had fallen for Harry, it had been slow, deep and enduring; now, he felt like he had been he had been struck by lightening.

Chapter Twelve - Depression is Merely Anger Without Enthusiasm

Snape sat on the couch and stroked the bump that was his daughter and stared out into space. The potion book he was supposedly reading laid discarded at his side. He was bored…and lonely. The Easter holidays were long over. Draco had taken over his classes and Harry was back teaching his own. He and Harry had managed to have a good holiday whilst staying with his parents, despite the news Draco had brought them. His mother had been mollycoddling him like he was a child which would have annoyed him at any other time, but at present was almost welcome. It felt good to know that he was loved by someone other than Harry, especially when Matthew was still ignoring him.

It was a relief to Snape that there were only about two more months of this pregnancy to go. After two more months, they would have another child to look after. The wizard reflected, not for the first time, that it wasn’t the best timing. Between his and Harry’s problems, Matthew’s problems with him and this new unknown threat, Snape felt he needed to be at full strength. Yet, he couldn’t begrudge the child that was growing within him. At first he had been terrified at the thought of another baby, especially one that he had to carry! Still, he never doubted that he would love her and couldn’t wait for her arrival.

Meanwhile, Draco was staring out a window in the Astronomy Tower, instead of preparing for his next lesson. However, he didn’t see the stunning view that was Hogwarts laid out beneath him. He was too caught up in his inner turmoil. He had met twice more with the mysterious wizard who wanted to kill Snape. He was becoming incredibly confused about his feelings and the feelings of the other wizard. He still didn’t have a name for the other wizard. He simply refused to give him one, even a false one. At some level, Draco fantasised that it was because he didn’t want to lie to him. Draco found the other wizard an enigma. When they weren’t talking about Harry or Snape, he came across as a witty, normal wizard. However, he always had an undertone of bitterness that Draco believed had become ingrained over the years spent alone. Alone. That’s what the blond wizard had learnt about how the other wizard had spent the years since Voldemort’s death.

 

Draco thought back to their last meeting. The other wizard had revealed something of his family, saying that they were estranged and he missed them immensely, especially his little sister…

Flashback

Draco hesitantly touched Ron’s shoulder to convey both sympathy and support. Ron turned at the touch. Suddenly, they were much closer than they had ever been before. There was a moment of perfect stillness as they realised their position and their eyes met in an electric gaze. Then, they were both moving towards each other and their lips met in a rush of passion. Ron revelled in the feeling of Draco’s impossibly soft lips against his own. At the feel of a tongue touching the seam of his mouth, he opened instantly to welcome in the blond wizard, letting their tongues slide together in an exquisite dance. It had been too long since Ron had felt this. Not just the touch of another person, but the *connection* he had not felt since Harry. Harry!

Ron abruptly pulled away, his breath coming in short pants, as he remembered the reason Draco was here. This wasn’t part of the plan!

Unbeknown to him, the same thought was going through Draco’s mind. He knew that if Snape or Harry – especially Harry – found out about this, they would never trust him again.

As they stared, dumbstruck, at each other, both came to the same conclusion – this must be declared a mistake and *never* happen again.

End of Flashback

The problem was that Draco couldn’t stop thinking about that moment or the man. He had always imagined that one day he would settle down with some nice witch and set about restoring the reputation of the Malfoy’s. He had always known he was bi-sexual. Except for Snape, he had never been seriously attracted to another male. Now, he found himself attracted to not just any man, but one who was possibly an ex-Death Eater and definitely trying to kill Severus Snape!

Another thing that was bothering Draco was that it had become clear from their earliest meetings that the other wizard was working on his own. This did not make sense to him. The two names he had heard in conjunction with this plot involving Matthew, which he had first brought to Dumbledore’s attention, did not appear to be involved. Draco had originally thought it was one of them behind all the glamour. As neither of them knew Harry or Severus personally, he did not believe so. He’d had to assume that they were not involved after all.

It never occurred to Draco that there might in fact be *two* plots involving Matthew Potter-Snape.

*********

Ron was starting to regret his plan. He was slightly worried that this regret had started the moment Draco had left after their ill-advised kiss. The revenge he had long been planning against Snape had lost its shine. It felt like he was waking up from a dream that had lasted more than a decade.

It had only been four weeks since he had first met Draco at the farmhouse. Ron had never believed Harry when he had said things between him and Snape went from loathing to love in such a short space of time. Of course, afterwards, Harry had tried to claim he had never hated Snape. Ron knew different. He had seen the hate in Harry’s eyes during those first five years. It was easy to recognise. It was exactly the same look he saw every time in the mirror and thought about the greasy wizard. Now, though, he could see it was all too possible to fall for someone you believed you hated.

Ron’s biggest problem was he had come this far and couldn’t see anyway of backing out without losing any respect Draco had for him. Plus, it would be silly to give up now when he was so close over what was probably just a case of last minute nerves.

Ron sat down glumly. His reasons for killing Snape did not seem as valid as they had before. Basically, he realised, he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. The person that had him questioning the purpose of his plan, was the very person whom he only had a future with if he carried it out. He wished he had more time to work it out, but the opportunity he had been waiting for, had suddenly arisen.

Ron’s plan had always been incredibly simple, if a bit lacking in detail. Get Matthew to hate Snape so much that he would be willing to kill him. Later, once he had met Draco, it had begun to seem all too possible. He would get Draco to lure Matthew out to meet him and make sure that Snape followed on his own. With the lies he had been feeding the young wizard, plus a few extra details he had kept back, he was confident he could goad Matthew into killing his father.

Ron knew from information via Draco, that Harry and Snape were so worried about their son, that they had put a location spell on Matthew. If he left the safety of the castle after dark, his parents would instantly be alerted to the fact. When Ron had first heard this, he instantly saw an opportunity to get Snape out of the castle without any elaborate subterfuge. The only sticking point had been how to stop Harry coming as well. Encouraged by Ron, Matthew had written frequently about his parents’ comings and goings and this had paid off. The young wizard had mentioned, casually, that Harry would be babysitting Hermione and Sirius’ youngest two that weekend whilst they had a trip away to celebrate their anniversary. Harry had not wanted to go, unwilling to leave Snape alone. Snape, however, had insisted that he would be fine. Ron was positive that the location spell would not alert Harry due to Hogwarts’ heavy wards. Assuming Snape was as arrogant as ever – and nothing he had heard recently gave him any doubt about *that* - Snape would follow his recalcitrant son alone.

In the back of his mind he had always known that this would never get Harry back for him. Maybe, he really just wanted Harry to suffer as much as he had suffered. See him with his lover dead and his only son sent to Azkaban for committing that crime. Left alone with no family and forever labelled as the father of a murderer.

**********

Ashanti stared with disbelief as she read the musty tome she had managed to purloin from the semi-Restricted section. She had always been told you could find out just about anything in the Hogwarts’ library. Now she believed it. Her curiosity had been raised at Christmas, when it had been intimated that her father was keeping secrets. It had simmered until the Easter holidays when she had overheard her parents’ arguing about telling her something important. She immediately realised it must be in regard to her natural father. She wasn’t stupid - far from it - she had realised *years* ago that Sirius was not her natural father. Up until now, she hadn’t really cared. As far as she was concerned, Sirius was her father. He had brought her up and showed just as much love for her as he had to his two natural children.

‘What’re you doing?’

Ashanti jumped at the unexpected voice behind her. Instantly, she slammed the book shut, turning to face her best friend.

‘Nothing,’ she replied in a strained voice.

Matthew looked over her shoulder at the book she had been reading. ‘ “Family History, Volume Weakley – Weedon.” What the hell are you reading that for?’

‘Just a little side project,’ Ashanti said quickly. ‘Really, nothing interesting whatsoever.’ What she had found out in the book had stunned her. With Matthew’s volatile mood swings of late, she hated to think how he would react.

//Why do our families have so many damned secrets?// she wondered angrily, as she carefully replaced the heavy tome. Turning to Matthew, she said. ‘I’ve just about finished here. Do you need any help?’

Matthew shook his head slightly to quickly. At any other time, Ashanti would probably have picked up on it. This time, she was too immersed in her own thoughts.

‘I’m good,’ he replied. ‘I just need to look something up for History of Magic.’

Ashanti nodded at him absently. ‘I’ll see you later then. Bye.’ With that, she headed for the exit.

Matthew watched her go with shadowed eyes. He could spot a lie from Ashanti at fifty paces. He could also see that something was obviously troubling her. He filed the thought away for another day when he had less on his own mind. He hadn’t come to the library to find her. In fact, he had been a bit annoyed to find her there. He was actually in the library to do a bit of his own personal research.

The wand he had found several weeks ago both confused and intrigued him. He would sometimes stare at it for hours and didn’t know why. He had come to the library to see if he could find a spell that would tell him to who it had belonged in the hopes that it would satisfy his curiosity. He wished he could ask Ashanti to help, but he knew she would demand to know where it had come from. Once he had told her, she would then demand he put it back. He looked with trepidation at the long rows of books. Where to start?

********

‘You wanted to see me?’

Ron looked across at the blond wizard lounging in the doorway. He had summoned him after coming to his decision less than an hour ago.

‘It’s time,’ he replied simply.

TBC.  
Chapter Thirteen - Remember, Half the People You Know Are Below Average.

Saturday came all too quickly for some and not nearly quickly enough for others. Harry was definitely one of the former. As soon as Draco had relayed the plan to him, he had gone cold inside. At first, he had insisted that he use Polyjuice and go in his husband’s place. But, as Draco had pointed out, Polyjuice would only replicate the person on the outside and not the child growing inside him. Therefore, Snape would have to go as himself if they wanted to catch this wizard to send him to Azkaban where he - as Harry viciously put – deserved to be.

Draco was sadly part of the latter group. He dreaded Saturday. At the thought of what would happen to the other wizard, he went numb. When he had offered his help, he had never imagined that he would end up having feelings for the wizard whose dearest wish was to end Snape’s life. However, he was determined to follow through. This was his chance to finally redeem himself in the eyes of those who mattered most. He was tired of being considered the evil wizard who had escaped jail through luck rather than innocence. Draco also had hopes that once this was all over, he would be allowed to stay at Hogwarts. To his surprise, he had discovered that he actually enjoyed teaching. It made his old life seem dull and unworthy in comparison.

He was also worried that they didn’t know everything. How exactly did the other wizard know that Harry was meant to be away from the castle on Saturday night? He certainly had not told him. He guessed all would become clear soon, including the wizard’s true identity. He just hoped what they didn’t know would lead the night to end in tragedy…

**************

On Friday, after the Potion’s lesson that day, Draco kept Matthew behind.

“I have a surprise for you,” the blond wizard said as soon as the classroom was empty.

“What is it?” Matthew questioned eagerly.

“It’s something I need to show you tomorrow night. Meet me by Hagrid’s hut at midnight.”

Matthew enthusiastically agreed. He trusted Draco implicitly, despite all Ashanti’s mutterings about him being a dark wizard.

Ashanti herself was standing just outside the door. She *knew* something suspicious was going on when Draco kept Matthew behind. So, she had hidden behind the door and had heard every word. She was sure that Draco Malfoy meant nothing but harm to her friend…

*********

As he waited for the time to pass, Snape’s hand went absentmindedly to the amulet that had saved their life all those years ago. Harry had insisted he wear it, but the older wizard was doubtful that it would be of any use. He firmly believed that what had happened had been a once in a lifetime thing.

***********

He was going to be late! Matthew quickly grabbed his wand from under his pillow and shoved it up his sleeve without looking at it. He didn’t notice that it was longer than his own wand. He certainly didn’t notice it was made of Yew…

He sneaked out into the corridor, alert for any teachers that might be patrolling. However, with Snape out of action and Harry away, he felt reasonably safe.

He left the castle through one of the side entrances that only a few of the residents knew about. Behind him, a shadow slipped through the door before it could close. Swiftly, he made his way to Hagrid’s hut. He was pleased to see that a figure was there waiting for him, leaning nonchalantly against the wall. Matthew hurried up to him, about to speak. Instantly, Draco put a finger up to his lips and pointed towards the inside of the building. Matthew blushed as he realised that in his excitement he had forgotten that Hagrid would most likely be inside his hut. Draco would not wish to alert him to their presence.

Draco crooked a finger, intimating that he wanted Matthew to follow him. Wordlessly, they headed towards and then into the Forbidden Forest. Matthew’s excitement rose. He had heard many stories about things that lived in the forest, especially those stories that involved his own father, Harry. He could only assume that Draco had something special he wanted to share with him.

They walked together in silence for several minutes. Matthew was dying to ask Draco questions, but he got the distinct impression that Draco did not want him to speak. He resolved to wait until Draco spoke to him or when they arrived at wherever they were headed, whichever came first.

After a few more minutes, Draco sighed. Matthew’s eyes widened as he realised how deeply unhappy the sigh was. For the first time he felt apprehension. He suddenly realised that he had happily wandered into a dangerous place without telling anyone and with a suspected ex-Deatheater.

“We’re here,” Draco said, pulling Matthew out of his conflicting inner thoughts.

Matthew looked around. They were in a clearing, deep inside the forest. The watery moon shone down, giving enough light for him to see that there was nothing special here. Just then, another figure stepped out from behind a tree. A figure that Matthew recognised instantly.

“Ron!” he called excitedly, rushing over to embrace the other wizard.

Draco stood frozen with shock. Matthew *knew* this wizard? What had he called him? Ron?! Suddenly, all the pieces fell into place. Of course this wizard had known Harry incredibly well – they had been friends for nearly seven years. The more worrying question was how the hell did Matthew know him?

Unaware of Draco’s shock, Matthew finished his hug with Ron. He turned sideways so he could view both Ron and Draco.

“I didn’t know you knew each other!” he exclaimed. He looked at Draco, “So this is why you brought me out here.”

But Draco was not looking at Matthew. He was staring in disbelief at Ron. “Well, we were at school together,” Draco remarked, almost absently.

Ron stared back at Draco. Then, with a flick of his wand, he removed his glamours for the first time in many years.

Draco viewed the newly revealed figure. He had not changed much in the past years. He was still thin with brilliant red hair. The only difference was in the face, in the eyes. There were tell-tale signs of hardship in the wrinkles that were too soon for a wizard of his age. A hardness in the eyes that were very much the reverse of the clear, honest gaze he remembered from school.

Ron watched a number of different emotions flick across his former nemesis’ face. Would their mutual interest in destroying Snape be enough for Draco to overcome the fact of who he was? There was only one way to see. He turned his attention to Matthew.

“Matthew, I had Draco bring you out here for a reason,” he began. “There is one thing from your parent’s past that has not been told to you and that I think you deserve to know.” Ron took a deep breath. Would Draco keep his side of the bargain and admit the lie that he had concocted – the one that would surely push Matthew over the edge into pure hate for Severus Snape? “Draco was having an affair with Snape when he was at school at the same time that Snape was seeing Harry.”

Matthew looked wildly at Draco.

“Is that true?” he demanded, his voice becoming shrill. The hatred for his father that had been waning over the past few weeks came rocketing back to the surface.

“No, Matthew, it’s not true.” Draco replied in a steady voice. “That’s just what Ron wants you to believe so that you’ll hate your father even more.”

“Why?”

“So that you’ll feel enough rage to kill me,” a deadly soft voice uttered from behind them.

All three wizards turned to see the latest addition to their little drama. Snape stood, head held high and a sneer on his face, as he viewed the recently revealed visage of Ron Weasley.

At this point, Ron knew his plan had gone horribly wrong. He turned to Draco, ignoring Matthew and Snape.

“Was it all a lie?” Ron asked in a soft, deadly tone, his gaze not leaving Draco’s for a moment. “Was *that* part of the plan?”

Matthew looked puzzledly between the two wizards. He didn’t have a clue what the undertones of their conversation were about and not knowing quite who to believe.

Draco understood perfectly.

“No,” Draco replied. “Some things were…unexpected.”

Ron felt sure he could see the truth in Draco’s eyes, but he felt too betrayed and hurt to see a way out of this situation. He didn’t know whether to laugh or cry at the irony. He had been having doubts about this revenge for so long, but had only carried on because he thought it was what Draco wanted. Now it had turned out that he had been playing him from the start. With one last defiant look at Draco, he turned to Matthew.

“Kill him,” he hissed, “you know you want to. He doesn’t deserve to live after all he’s done. He’s killed, he’s lied and he’s cheated. You know the world will be a better place without him.”

The conviction in Ron’s voice was too much for the confused young wizard. Almost in a trance, Matthew brought out his wand. Immediately he felt himself fill with anger and betrayal. Evil flowed through the wand he held, seeming to whisper to him that this was his destiny, only this could make things right. Slowly, he pointed it at Snape. Snape watched him with dark, wary eyes, but did nothing to stop him.

“Don’t do it Matthew!” Matthew flinched at the familiar voice. Ashanti appeared before him. She had decided to follow him after hearing the secret conversation with Draco. She had heard every word that had been said in the clearing. She was determined to stop this madness, even if it meant revealing something that had been kept a secret even from her for the past eleven years.

“Go away, Ashanti,” Matthew said fiercely, gripping the wand even tighter and pointing it more firmly at his father.

“You don’t really want to kill him,” Ashanti replied, her voice more confident than she felt. “Whatever he’s done, he’s still your father.”

“Don’t listen to her!” Ron shouted. “He’s never loved you. He never wanted you. Remember what I told you about how he treated Harry after he found out he was pregnant.” Whilst he was talking, Ron edged closer to Ashanti.

“Yeah, he was so terrible he *married* Uncle Harry,” Ashanti contradicted, the edge of sarcasm almost as good as her godfather’s.

“Then ruined it all by sleeping with Remus Lupin. He betrayed Harry in the worst possible way.”

Matthew looked wildly from one to the other. They both made so much sense, but whom should he believe? Ron had been there and had a first hand knowledge of everything that had happened. Yet, Ashanti was his best friend and he knew that she would never lie to him.

Suddenly, Ron made a grab for Ashanti. Taken off guard, she found herself disarmed, held tight around the waist and with a wand pointing at her throat.

“Do it,” Ron demanded harshly. “Kill Snape. You know you want to. If you don’t, your little friend here is dead.”

“Stop!” called out a bodiless voice. They all turned to look at the direction the voice had come from.

“Don’t do this Matthew.” Harry appeared from under his invisibility cloak and looked steadily at his son. “You’d regret this, believe me.” He unhesitatingly walked over to his husband and took his hand.

At the first contact, the amulet around Snape’s neck started to glow…

As soon as he realised what was happening, Snape snatched his hand away from Harry’s. The green glow that had been so stark in the dim moonlight, instantly faded away to almost nothing.

Harry gasped as he realised what had nearly happened: the protection amulet had been ready to protect its owners, regardless of the fact that the threat was their own son.

They all stood there for a moment, paralysed in a stalemate.

“He won’t kill me, Matthew,” Ashanti suddenly said, her voice clear and calm in the cold night air.

“I will,” Ron said determinedly, pressing the wand harder in Ashanti’s throat, making her gasp for air.

“No you won’t,” Ashanti replied, her voice slightly more wavery this time, but still filled with conviction. “Despite all the things I’ve heard about you, I know you’re not really a killer.” She paused and then swallowed audibly. “Especially not of your own daughter.”

For the first time, Ron took a good look at the girl he was holding hostage and knew she was telling the truth. She looked almost identical to Ginny at that age. In a flash, he remembered that night he had spent in Hermione’s arms and realised more had come from it than regret. With a sense of relief, he knew it was over. He could no more kill Ashanti than he could have killed Harry. He realised he had also lost years with his daughter due to his incessant need for revenge. A revenge for Harry loving Snape more than him…that now seemed ridiculous. Tiredly, he dropped the wand to his side.

“You’re right,” he whispered, closing his eyes and letting go of the young witch. “I can’t kill you.”

“You don’t know what you can do until you’ve tried,” came a gruff voice. Startled, they all turned to see who this latest appearance could be attributed to. It went through more than one mind that there were an astonishingly large amount of people wandering around the Forbidden Forest that night.

The figure that greeted them was, for a moment, unknown to all of them. Then, Draco squinted his eyes, mentally adding a dozen years to a face he had once known well.

“Goyle?” he all but whispered, barely recognising his old schoolmate.

“Yes, it’s me,” agreed Goyle with a glare. “It’s been a while, Malfoy. Though I never thought we’d be meeting like this. You, allying yourself with *Potter*. Your father must be spinning in his grave.”

“Father’s not dead yet,” Draco reminded his ex-goon through gritted teeth.

“No, just rotting in Azkaban thanks to this lot.”

“Best place for him!” Harry interjected fiercely. He didn’t know how, or why, Goyle was here, but he had interrupted just as it looked like they had gotten through to his former best friend. He certainly didn’t fear Goyle, as he knew his magics were limited at best. “Now, if you don’t mind, we were in the middle of something.”

Just then, out of the shadows, six more figures appeared, all in black. All of them were big and tall and had their wands pointed at the little group. Deatheaters.

“Actually, we *do* mind,” Goyle said smugly. “We’re here for a reason.”

“And what would that be?” Snape asked smoothly. His mind was working frantically. Even if they could rely on Ron – which he personally doubted – they were outmanned. His only thought was to keep them talking as long as possible in the hopes that something would arise to help them.

“We’re here to make sure you, your *husband*,” he spat that word out with disgust “and your brat get what you deserve.”

“I assume by that, you mean you’re going to kill us?” Snape asked with a sneer.

“You and Potter.” Goyle corrected with a nasty smile. I’m sure with the right…guidance…the boy could see the error of his ways.”

“I’m impressed,” Snape said, the disdain clear on his face. “I never thought you’d have the brains to engineer all this. Tell me, how did you know we’d be here tonight?”

“Inside information.” Goyle replied mysteriously. “Plus, we’ve been keeping tabs on that little traitor,” he pointed his wand at Draco, “ever since the last plan ended with Aurors arresting some good friends of mine.”

“Inside information?” Snape enquired, looking mildly amused. “Do you really think we’d believe that?”

“It’s true!” Goyle exclaimed looking red-faced and angry, he brandished his wand at Snape, looking like he was about to curse him. The man standing next to him put a calming hand on his arm. This seemed to bring Goyle back to his senses, as he immediately looked less enraged. “I bet you never knew I had a sister,” he said suddenly.

“A sister? She certainly never entered Hogwarts.” Snape asserted.

“She’s a squib,” Goyle replied, looking disgusted. “The only good thing she managed to do was marry Bane here,” he gestured to the man by his side. “And produced a wizard son.”

“Bane!” gasped Ashanti, as some of the pieces started to fall into place. They had always been so worried about Matthew’s friendship with Cronus, that they had barely noticed his dense (in more ways than one) bodyguard. Obviously, he had been keeping tabs on Matthew all along and passing the information onto his father and uncle.

“Yes,” Bane acknowledged with a smirk of triumph.

Matthew looked on in horror as the scene unfolded, he had been used by those he’d considered friends. It was clear Ron had been lying to him from their first, obviously rigged, meeting. Bane junior had been no better, always hanging around him and listening to his conversations with Cronus and others, no doubt reporting back everything Matthew had said. In the last few minutes, his perceptions had been turned on their head. The wand he held tightly in his fist also seemed to want to betray him, filling him with enough hatred to actually consider killing his own father!

“Why are you all doing this to me?” he breathed in anguish. “All I wanted was to be *normal*.”

“Being normal has never been an option for our family,” Harry replied, his eyes full of pity for his son.

“Enough talk,” Goyle suddenly commanded. “It’s time for Snape to die. I think it’s only fair that Potter gets to see him die, before we end his life.”

“No!” Ron suddenly shouted, looking fierce. “If anyone gets to kill Snape, it’s me.”

Harry looked at Ron incredulously. He had honestly thought Ashanti had gotten through to her father.

“Be my guest,” Goyle grinned. “As long as I get to kill Potter. Anyway, it should be entertaining to watch a Gryffindor kill in cold blood.”

Ron raised his wand, looking coldly at Snape. Snape stared back implacably. If his fate was to die now, at these hands, he would not show fear. Nor would he show the regret that his unborn child would die with him.

“Avada Kedavra!” Ron commanded. Unwillingly, Snape closed his eyes, expecting any moment to be engulfed in the green flame and know no more. It took him less than a second to realise that somehow it had missed him. He opened his eyes and looked in stunned disbelief at the prone figure of Goyle.

After that, all hell broke loose. Snape found himself thrown to the ground by Harry, who then stood over him, wand out, cursing and defending like the powerful wizard he was.

Matthew took advantage of the uproar, taking the anger that the wand had filled him with and using his own will to direct it in the right direction. He was actually glad at that moment for the time he had spent with Cronus, for he had taught him quite a few curses that would never make it inside the pages of a Hogwarts’ textbook. Around him, he was only partially aware of Ashanti, Professor Malfoy and Ron all fighting the Deatheaters. However, he could not help but see the way his dad refused to move, at all times covering his papa from danger.

The battle did not last long. The Deatheaters may have had the advantage in numbers, but they were against some of the strongest wizards - and a witch – that had ever graced Hogwarts.

Except for Goyle, there were no more deaths, but a few who may wish they were come morning. Harry, refusing to leave his husband’s side, issued instructions to Draco and Ron to secure them.

Matthew stood to one side, not sure what to do now the threat was over. How could his parents ever forgive him for this? He looked to the wand he held in his hand and then, with disgust, snapped it in two over his knee. It was only as the phoenix feather was revealed, that with rising horror, Matthew realised to whom the wand had once belonged. Revolted, he threw the pieces as far into the forest as he could manage.

“Matthew,” Harry said softly, gesturing for him to come over to them. “Are you alright? Did you get hurt at all?”

“I’m fine,” Matthew replied, hesitantly walking over to where his parents now stood, side by side. He cast his eyes down to the ground, unwilling to look at the disgust that was now doubt on both their faces at his actions. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

“Matthew,” Snape commanded. “Look at me.” Matthew looked up, and to his disbelief, saw only love and concern on his father’s face. “What are you sorry for?”

“Everything!” Matthew burst out. “For thinking that I hated you, for believing all the horrible things Ron said about you…and for almost killing you!”

With difficulty, Snape knelt down on one knee so that he was at the same height as his son. “You made the right decision in the end,” he told Matthew. “I’m proud of you.”

With a sob, Matthew put his arms around Snape’s neck and clung on for the first time in more than a year, burying his head in the strong shoulder. Reassuring arms went round his waist and held him, making Matthew feel safe and loved; two things he had almost forgotten what they felt like. He felt a hand run through his unruly hair and then another pair of arms hugging them both, and he knew that Harry had joined them and that he was truly forgiven.

Ron turned to Harry once the prisoners were secure and couldn’t help but feel a little bit jealous at the family scene before him. Yet, his eyes kept wandering between Draco (who merely stood there stoically with his arms crossed. No emotion was present on his face) and Ashanti – his daughter! - who’d have believed that all these years he’d had a child of his own?

“What now?” Ron asked softly.

“Ron, if you go now, we won’t stop you.” Harry said quietly, his heart wrenching at the sight of his former best friend. He stood up from where he had been kneeling with his husband and son, helping Snape to his feet. He ignored the tightened grip on his hand that signalled Snape’s displeasure with this idea.

Ron mutely shook his head. “I’m tired of running,” he replied, looking weary and far older than his thirty years. “It’s time I took responsibility for my actions. If that means going to Azkaban, then it’s truly what I deserve.”

Harry stared at Ron, realising that he was serious. He was partly sorry and partly glad that Ron had finally grown up. He pulled a mirror out of his pocket. It was one Sirius had given him when he had heard the plan. That was only after Harry had refused to let him be there. Harry had not wanted to let one more person he cared deeply for be put in danger. He looked into it and Sirius’ anxious face had appeared.

“Is it over?” the older wizard demanded.

“Yes, it’s over,” Harry replied softly, regret clear in his voice. “We caught all of them.”

“*All* of them?” exclaimed Sirius. The only reason he had finally agreed to stay behind was that Harry had assured him there would only be one wizard to deal with. Between him, Draco and Snape, they would be more than capable of dealing with him.

“Yes, all of them,” Harry confirmed. “It seems there was more to this than met the eye. Anyway, you can send the Aurors in now.”

With a smart nod, Sirius broke contact with him.

“What happens now?” Ron asked.

“Now we wait,” Harry said grimly.

Chapter Fourteen - How do you tell when you're out of invisible ink?

*One Month Later*

“Will we never be safe?” Harry sighed, sinking back on the couch against his husband, their new daughter safely cradled in his arms. They had finally been allowed back to their room after the caesarean had been completed successfully and the usual checks on the newborn had been carried out. “I’m so tired of fighting. I just want to be normal.”

“You’ll never be normal,” Snape replied affectionately, the tone taking some of the sting out of the words. “But then, if you were, you wouldn’t be Harry Potter. You wouldn’t be my Harry, the man I love.”

He carded a hand through Harry’s dark hair, earning another sigh, but this one more of contentment.

“I know you’re right,” conceded Harry. “I just hoped all this darkness would end with us and not carry over onto our children. However, that appears to be a faint hope. Matthew seems determined to make life as difficult as possible.” He looked down at the little girl who was sleeping unaware in his arms. He wondered whether she would have the same difficulties as Matthew did. He certainly hoped not!

“He has a difficult life ahead of him,” Snape predicted, closing his eyes for a moment in sadness. “After what he went through the last few months, he’ll have a hard time trusting others, beyond those that have already proven themselves. He’ll never be truly sure who his friend and who’s trying to use him for their own means. All we can do is be there for him when he needs us.”

The month since the *incident* as it was now called, had been filled with both heartache and happiness. Cronus senior and his cohorts had been sent to Azkaban to await trial. Sadly, Ron Weasley was sent as well. The Ministry could not overlook both his past and present crimes. No matter that, when it had counted, he had made the right choice.

Draco, to everyone’s surprise, had agreed to stay on at Hogwarts at least for the time-being, despite there being no more danger to the Potter-Snapes. Only a few knew the real reason behind Draco’s unwillingness to return to his former life – and that it involved a certain incarcerated redhead. Draco had already been to see Ron several times at Azkaban and despite the other’s protestations, he had promised to wait for him. Ron had tried to insist to Draco that he wanted him to forget about him and find someone with less baggage. But Draco being Draco had refused to listen. Eventually, Ron had realised that a Malfoy would not back down once his intentions were stated. For Ron, it gave him one important reason to survive and stay sane.

Harry and Snape were brought out of their reverie by a quiet tap at the door of their chambers.  
“Come in,” Harry called out quietly, unwilling to move and risk disturbing their sleeping daughter. They were both unsurprised to see it was Hermione and Sirius ladened down with flowers, balloons and gaily wrapped presents.

“Congratulations!” Sirius boomed out, only to be hushed frantically by the other occupants of the room – except the smallest one, who simply opened sleepy blue eyes before closing them again. “Sorry,” Sirius whispered, looking contrite. “You’d think I’d know better with three kids of my own!”

“No problem,” Harry replied with a smile. “She seems pretty out of it anyway.”  
Sirius and Hermione placed their burdens on the table in the corner, before (going) over to look at the newest addition to the Potter-Snape family.

“She’s cute,” Hermione pronounced, eyes going soft at the sight of the (sleeping) infant. Wrapped up as she was in a blanket, all that could be seen was a fuzz of dark hair and a small sleeping face.  
“Yep, she doesn’t look *too* much like Severus!” Sirius said, but with no heat behind the words. Sirius’ anger over Snape’s betrayal with Remus had died the day he discovered how that sort of bitterness could be used against you, like in Matthew’s case.

“Well, I guess that is something to be grateful for,” Snape replied dryly. “I’m sure Calinda will be too when she gets a little older.”

“Calinda? Is that her name?” Hermione asked.

“Calinda Lily Potter-Snape.” Harry said proudly.

“So what does Matthew think of his new sister?” Sirius asked.

“Matthew has yet to make an appearance.” Snape said, his face betraying his lack of pleasure at this. They had slowly been building bridges with their son over the past month, as Matthew had come to realise what he had nearly been coerced into doing. However, there was still a long way to go before all the hurts could be forgiven, if not necessarily forgotten.

“I’m sure he’ll be here soon,” Harry said, giving his husband’s hand a comforting squeeze. “Classes will only just have finished and I expect it will take a little while for Albus to get the news to Matthew.”  
The caesarean had actually been scheduled for two days hence, but Madam Pomfrey had been growing increasingly concerned about Snape’s health and had that morning decided that they shouldn’t wait any longer. Even though it had felt rather rushed at the time, in retrospect, Snape was glad he had managed to avoid all the fuss that he would have had to put up with if it had occurred on the planned date.  
Just then, there was a clatter of footsteps coming up the hallway, followed by the door bursting open, revealing Matthew, panting for breath.

“I came as soon as I could,” he gasped out in greeting. “When I found out, McGonagall said I had to wait ‘til the end of the lesson because if my parents didn’t live here, I’d have had to wait until the holidays to meet my sister. She is *so* mean!” Matthew ended indignantly.

“That’s *Professor* McGonagall,” Harry chastised mildly. “But you’re here now, so would you like to meet Calinda?”

Eagerly, Matthew approached the small bundle that Harry held in his arms and then stopped, staring.

“Wow, she’s tiny,” he marvelled.

“Even you were once that small, tinier even,” Snape replied, taking hold of Matthew’s hand and drawing him to his side. “After all, you were slightly early.”

Matthew smiled. “Well they say all the best things come in small packages.” With that, he insinuated his way between Snape and Harry on the couch to better peer at his little sister. Snape put his arm along the back of the sofa, encompassing all of his family, as they all gazed at the newest member.  
Sirius and Hermione stared open-mouthed at the cosy, family scene. Snape, suddenly feeling the eyes upon him, looked up and glared at them. “Is there something wrong?” he asked icily.  
“No, no, nothing!” Hermione said quickly, smiling, squeezing her husband’s hand warningly *before* he said something. “In fact, I think, everything’s just about perfect. Though saying that, I think we’d better be on our way.”

Harry looked up, “You don’t have to go,” he said rather unconvincingly.

“No, we’d really better get going,” she replied.

And so they left the family unit to become both acquainted and reacquainted.

The End

Epilogue

*Eleven Years Later*

Harry and Snape sat side-by-side at the centre of the teacher’s table – the traditional place for the Head of Hogwarts. When Dumbledore had passed away two years previously, it had been unanimously agreed that Harry Potter would be invited to take over as Headmaster. When he had refused on the grounds that he still had a young daughter to look after, it had only been a small step to offer the joint headship to both Harry and Snape. Even then, they had been doubtful that it was the right thing to do.  
Since Calinda’s birth, Snape and Harry had had their workload significantly reduced thanks to Draco remaining on staff after Ron’s trial and subsequent incarceration in Azkaban. Draco had not wanted to return to New Zealand and be so far away from the man he loved.

What had surprised everyone even more, was that Snape had insisted Draco be made godfather to their new daughter and that Harry had agreed without a trace of an argument. To some it might seem that the Potter-Malfoy feud was finally over. To the more cynical, it seemed that it had only just begun… After all, they asked, how long exactly could two such different mentalities as Harry’s and Draco’s work together *without* killing each other?

Thanks to Harry and Snape testifying at Ron’s trial - emphasising his help in capturing Cronus and the others whilst carefully skating over his part in trying to get Matthew to kill Snape and stating that he had not been a Deatheater, just a helpless pawn in Voldemort’s plan – Ron had received a minimal sentence of five years in Azkaban, of which he had served only three. Ron had been released a far quieter and solemn man. There had been uproar from both parents and Governors alike when he and Draco had married in a quiet ceremony officiated by Dumbledore and then moved into Draco’s quarters at Hogwarts. As usual, Dumbledore’s decision prevailed and Ron had settled into his new life, rarely interacting with anyone but his husband and their close friends. Ron’s parents still refused to have anything to do with their youngest son. Ginnie was a frequent visitor, along with the occasional visits from his other siblings. Ashanti, however, had taken it all in her stride as usual. Next to Draco, she was the other reason that kept Ron going during his time in Azkaban. Gradually, Ron had found an interest in potion making that his youthful impatience had previously kept him from. The new, steadier Ron found a certain satisfaction in creating the perfect potion and the solitude suited him well. Eventually, he took over the brewing of all the potions for the infirmary and was even earning some money by selling some of the more specialised ones.

So, by the time Dumbledore died, they actually had four wizards doing the job that used to be Snape’s.  
Surprisingly, it had been Matthew – then in his second year of Auror training – who had convinced them to take over the running of the school.

“You can’t give up this opportunity because of Cally and your overwhelming worry that she’ll end up doing something stupid like me if you don’t spend every minute of every day with her,” he’d insisted, confident in the knowledge that he *had* turned out alright...eventually. “Besides, have you seen even the slightest *hint* that she’s not the cute, little bookworm that we all know and love? I’d put money on her being the first Ravenclaw that the Snape line has ever produced!” he’d proclaimed.

This, Harry and Snape, had had to admit, was very true. From the moment they had taught her to read, she had been off and running; eagerly reading every book she could find. It was only her parents’ dire threats that had, as yet, kept her from the Restricted section. They had small hope that this would stop her for long…

“Just try it,” Matthew had said persuasively. “If it doesn’t work out, you can just resign. There’s no law that says it’s a lifetime commitment.”

“That is true,” Harry had been forced to agree. He’d looked at his husband of twenty years. “So shall we give it a go?”

Snape had taken his hand and squeezed it gently. “We’ll give it a try.”

After that, they had never looked back. Their long standing partnership had easily transferred to the running of the school. Even the sternest critic had been forced to admit that the correct choice had been made. Calinda was so far a well-adjusted girl, who seemed to take everything in her stride; she was not exactly pretty, but with her striking green eyes and long dark hair, she had a presence that was mature beyond her years.

Now, on this, their third sorting ceremony since Dumbledore had died, they were finally going to see who would win that bet over which house their daughter would end up in. Matthew still declared she would be a Ravenclaw. Harry believed that, like Hermione, despite her bookishness, she would still end up a Gryffindor. Snape however, was positive that she would end up a Slytherin after seeing how well she could manipulate Harry when she wanted.

Collectively, Harry and Snape held their breath as Calinda was called forward by Draco, who was now head of Slytherin and also deputy head. Matthew, of course, was not there to see, as he was now a fully fledged Auror and was on assignment. But, he had made them swear to contact him as soon as she was sorted.

Snape felt a hand nudge his - Harry’s. He was instantly thrown back to eleven years previously, when he had tried to touch Harry’s hand and been thoroughly rejected. He could still remember the terror at the thought that their marriage could actually be over. Now, he took great pleasure in entwining his and his husband’s fingers and throwing him a comforting smile. Green eyes looked back at him with love clearly showing. It may not have been a smooth ride since *that* sorting ceremony, but all in all, although heavily tested, they had come out the other side stronger than ever.

Frankly, it didn’t matter to either of them which house she ended up in, it was just that this was the first major step *away* from them, the first of many.

Still, neither of them was as composed as they thought when the hat shouted out:  
“Hufflepuff!”

The End…and I mean REALLY the end this time!


End file.
